


Beyond Remembrances Past

by Lady_Albatross



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Albatross/pseuds/Lady_Albatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Time and who knows about it?</p>
<p>***Denotes Thought***<br/>Italics  Denotes Flashback</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Remembrances Past

Present Time: Hawaii

The SSRN Seaview, quietly and without any fanfare, entered Pearl Harbor in the early hours of the morning. By the time dawn broke most of the one hundred and twenty odd crew were getting ready to disembark for a four day shore leave while the top three command officers attended a special conference arranged by COMSUPAC. Admiral Harriman Nelson, Captain Lee Crane and Lt. Commander Chip Morton as Active Officers of the US Naval Reserve and by virtue of being in charge of the only civilian nuclear submarine with nuclear missiles as part of her arsenal were duty bound to keep up with all the latest protocols and military intelligence, hence their orders to attend the conference being held over the coming weekend.

Leaving the boat in the competent hands of the Second Officer, Lt. O’Brien and the C.O.B to watch over a rotating skeleton crew performing any needed maintenance the three officers climbed into the waiting car and headed over to ‘The Hale Koa’ where two suites, one for Nelson and the other for the two younger men, had been reserved for them.

The Admiral was unusually quiet on the journey to the hotel, preferring to listen to the rather playful banter between his Captain and his Exec. He also noticed little gestures, when one or other of the men, though mostly Morton, would swiftly touch the other. Witnessing these indications made Nelson think back over the last few weeks and the preparations for their sojourn here. A lot had happened in the short time that had brought them to where they currently were.  
~~~~~  
Just before he left on this last mission Nelson had been in attendance at the 25th Wedding Anniversary celebration for his very good friend Jiggs Starke and his wife Mary. That he was the only single male attendee, younger family members excepted, was not lost on him in fact if he heard it mentioned within his hearing once more he would probably lose his temper, big time.

After the party, when just the two of them, Jiggs and himself, were enjoying a dram from a bottle of the best scotch hidden away, until now, too good to be passed around to those who couldn't appreciate the velvet smoothness of such a fine aged drop, the topic once more raised it’s head.

“To Mary Starke - a Saint of a woman, for having put up with you for 25 years and more.” Harri toasted his friend good-naturedly.

“I should take offence at that you old pirate, but in this case I have to agree with you” Starke chuckled, before continuing.

“Still, I have no idea what she sees in me, but I'm thankful for it every single day.” Jiggs told him.

Choosing his words with care Jiggs once more bridged the companionable silence.

“Don't you ever regret it Harri?” he asked.

To this Nelson had no immediate reply he just took another swallow of his amber delight and quietly contemplated what his friend had said while trying to figure out what he was getting at, all the while taking in the stirring ocean visible through the large French windows.

“Regret what?’ Nelson hesitantly replied finally, even though he had a fair idea what his friend meant.

“Aren't you ever, you know, lonely”? Starke questioned, embarrassed but determined to ask as he elaborated further.

“Don't you ever regret not finding a companion to share your life with? Having kids the whole family bit?”

“Jiggs please, you know that is not very likely”

"Oh don't give me that bullshit, it’s me you’re talking to remember, I have known you to have a few brief liaisons with some very lovely women. But they never seem to last, never hold your attention for more than a few weeks. I wonder why?” Starke supposed.

Rather annoyed at the turn of the conversation and at why his friend was even bringing it up Nelson turned on him and all but snarled his response.

“Well I don't have anyone. Anyway when would I find the time to indulge in such a dalliance in between the Seaview, the Institute, my researches and my duty to the Navy? I barely have time to scratch my ass as it is, let alone satisfy a long-term lover. Now please, can we just drop this?”

“Fine, fine don't get so touchy you old grouch. I just worry about you sometimes that is all. Shit, I hope your officers don't follow your lead in this? There’s only young O’Brien who is married isn't there? Even your young captain, that you are so fond of, or your equally young exec has not been caught yet have they? One would have thought two such good looking and high profile men would have been snapped up long ago ”

“My officers are all dedicated men and are all married to their jobs, like me, just you leave them be, especially Lee, he has enough stress placed upon him as it is. ” Nelson warned.

But the simple statement involuntarily voiced aloud was to plant the first seed of awareness in Nelson’s mind. A seed that would grow into suspicion during the coming cruise as it constantly nagged away at the back of his mind.  
~~~~~

The Beginning Of The Mission.

Admiral Nelson knew most of his crew, including the senior officers were going to be bored on this cruise but he himself was excited. He intended to immerse himself wholly in the project, which was the gathering and classification of three possibly new strains of deep-water seaweed that due to dwelling in the colder dark depths of the ocean had mutated over thousands of years to defy current classifications. It was Nelson’s desire to acquire as many samples of each variety as possible with the hopes of stimulating their growth patterns artificially in the labs at NIMR.

Some learned men of science believed the nutritional value of these strains to be astronomical but of more significance was their prophesied medicinal value, which influenced Nelson greatly into agreeing to partially funding the project in conjunction with a leading pharmaceutical company provided he himself could carry out the initial research at the Nelson Institute.

Nelson was very keen to get started as he was working to a strict timetable, he had to be in Pearl Harbor in three weeks, no excuses, and so the sooner they got under way the better.

**********  
As soon as he came onboard he sought out his Captain to go over any last minute details and get an updated status report before they departed for their current mission. Noticing he wasn't in the control room Nelson headed up to officer’s country. Checking Crane’s cabin and finding it empty he headed briskly down the corridor until a familiar yet somewhat nervous laugh caught his attention; it belonged to one Lee B Crane and it was coming from the general vicinity of the exec’s cabin.

Thinking they were only larking about ridding themselves of the last bit of playfulness before concentrating of their hectic duties Nelson saw no reason not to join them. Simultaneously he called out for the Captain rapped on the door and started to open it, hardly waiting for permission to enter, before he stepped into the small cabin. The Admiral greeted both men and began talking to Crane when he became conscious of something in room, no in the very atmosphere itself.

Something was going on here, Nelson knew.

Lee, partially turned away from him, seemed to be adjusting his tie and Chip had quickly sat behind and as tightly under his desk as he could get, leaning right over it with his arms folded in front of him.

Oh shit, maybe they were up to something? Sometimes their little pranks had a habit of getting out of hand and he did not want to get caught up in their devilment, if that’s what they were brewing?

Forgetting what he had been saying the admiral looked from one man to the other, scrutinizing them carefully. He knew his officers quite well and recognized guilt when he saw it. Lee would not meet his eyes and was inspecting his shoes rather intensely. Chip looked like the little boy who just got caught with his fingers in the cookie jar, far too angelic a look on his face, for when Mr. Morton emanated innocence purity was generally the last thing on his mind

Although, Nelson had the awful feeling that this tone had nothing to do with humour. Looking at the pair they both suddenly seemed somewhat different, strained even as they addressed him with their greetings and even spoke to each other in a manner, which bordered on being almost forced. He knew they had been best friends since the Academy so what could cause such an obvious tension between the two? What could cause such a problem to affect them both like this? Well, he would have to watch them like a hawk over the coming days to find out what was going on.

“You were saying Admiral?” Crane asked trying to gain and perhaps deflect his attention.

“What? Oh yes I just looking for the pre-mission reports to give them a final going over before we leave port.

“No problems sir. I'll get them and meet you in the Observation Nose in shall we say fifteen minutes? We can have a cup of coffee and go over them together, if that’s fine with you?” Lee promised.

Having no reason to disagree, Nelson just nodded and left the cabin leaving the two young men once again alone, but he couldn't help but feel like his captain had just dismissed him like some junior officer. Heading down to the nose, a smile broke out as he saw the humorous side of verbally being thrown out of the cabin…*** Yes those two definitely have something other than their duties on their minds***

Looking over at his Exec, Lee Crane let out an exaggerated sigh of relief as Morton rose from behind the desk and walked towards him, as now he had no reason to conceal the lower half of his body.

“Phew, that was close. I thought you had locked the door?” Lee asked his companion.

“No, I thought you did! Anyway, no harm has been done.” Chip said flashing his friend a mischievous grin.

“No harm done this time Chip. What would have happened if the Admiral had been in a hurry and had not called out but just came barging in here without warning?”

“He would have found me with my lips locked to yours, my tongue down your throat while trying to extract you from that uniform you are wearing. But you never know he might be into a bit of voyeurism?” Chip laughed in reply.

“Chip this is not funny. It could have been anyone at the door coming to see you for any number of legitimate reasons regarding the boat.” Lee extolled

“Yeah Lee, I know. I'll make sure the door is locked in future, OK?” Chip promised him.

“No! That’s not what I meant. I meant we had better revert to the ‘Hands Off’ policy, completely when on the Seaview. Understand Chip?”

“But…”

“I'm sorry Chip, but we did agree not to let our relationship affect Seaview or the crew in any way, remember? You did promise to abide by it. I know it’s going to be hard, this being our first cruise after…” Lee began lecturing before being interrupted.

“Yeah but something getting hard is going to be the problem,” Chip mumbled to himself before answering his expectant captain.

Crane just glared at him in response.

“Yes, but that doesn't mean…. We can still...?” Chip said his eyes all but pleading.

“Chip No! It has to be this way. The way it has always been, the way we know works best. We have to keep this new aspect of our relationship a secret, so the men and especially the Admiral do not find out.” Crane explained a little regretful himself.

“But we weren't together then, you weren't my lover.” Chip declared.

“Sweetheart that’s not going to change” Lee tried to assure him.

“And what’s wrong with the Admiral knowing? You know he thinks the world of you Lee, I don't think he will be all that shocked? Or are you ashamed of me is that it?”

“Chip, stop it! My feelings for you are still the same believe me. And I am not ashamed of you. It's just, it’s hard to talk about certain things with him, and you know that? Besides we'll still have plenty of free time in Pearl to spend together.”

“Yeah, doing what, sneaking around the hotel, snatching a few moments here and there?” he said resentfully.

“As it happens, we won't have to.” Catching his lover’s attention Lee let him in on his bit of news, a big smile gracing his handsome face as he anticipated Chip’s reaction.

“Won't have to? Why? Okay lover, out with it, what do you know that I don't?”

“Let’s just say that by a lucky coincidence I just happen to know the guy who is in charge of room allocations for the conference and after I dropped the Admirals name into the conversation he arranged the top executive accommodation for the Nelson’s, and incidentally our, use. Now said accommodation is actually two suites co-joined so the Admiral will have one suite in case he wishes to entertain and we unfortunately will be forced to share the other suite as there are no more rooms in the complex due to the conference. Now, I know it’s a hardship, but do you think you would mind sharing a suite with me or a bed if that is your desire?” By the time Crane had finished talking his voice had grown a little husky as the implications of his words became obvious. Chip Morton received this news with pleasure, ecstatic at the thought of having his lover so close all weekend.

“I knew there was a reason you were the Captain. Sure we can't push the ‘Lady’ to flank speed all the way?” Chip chuckled, certainly in a better mood now he had something to look forward to.

“Now Chip we have a mission to finish first, it might not be a very exciting mission but you know the Admiral, just a hint of something interesting and he’s determined to research it. And while you or I just see a bit of seaweed, he sees a possible end to world starvation or whatever is the goal of his latest pet project. Let’s just humour him and run the boat, hey?” Crane requested cheerfully.

Pleased that he had lifted his lover’s spirits Lee moved to the door as he had to go and meet with the Admiral as promised, but just as his hand touched the door handle a gentle kiss was quickly placed just behind his ear as Chip whispered a few words, words that momentarily sent shivers down the captain’s spine. 

“Thanks love. Oh and about your ‘Hand’s 0ff’ policy. You can try, but I wonder if you can fight your own desires as well as me and mine?” A dirty laugh punctuating Chips words as he lightly pushed his Captain out of his cabin. 

By the time Crane met with the Admiral he was already over 10 minutes late and totally distracted, which was not like him at all. Nelson never commented on it, only filed it away along with Lee’s earlier behaviour with Chip for future reference. And that seed that had been germinating was just beginning to make it readily noticeable. 

**********

The Seaview had only been at sea for a few hours on the first leg of her current mission when Admiral Nelson descended the spiral staircase to enter the Control Room looking for his Captain only to find him in a huddle with the Exec in front of the herculite windows in the Observation Nose talking in very hushed tones. If the look on Lee’s face was any indication they were not discussing the weather. Morton’s features however extolled nothing but amusement as he kept talking to his friend, getting if at all possible even closer to him. Every couple of minutes Crane would glare at his companion giving a slight but firm shake of his head as he seemed to be trying to back away from the confrontation.

Nelson strained to hear what they were saying, justifying his eavesdropping with the fact that he had to know if there were any serious problems between his command crew, but he could only pick up the odd word here and there which was of no help whatsoever.

“Buy you a cup of coffee sailor?” Morton cheerfully offered.

“As you can plainly see Chip I already have a cup, thanks anyway” Lee answered a warm smile gracing his face.

“Ah but the cup I want to share with you is residing in my cabin.” Morton told him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Chip, I happen to still be on duty even if you are not.” The Captain told him trying to edge his way backwards from his now looming friend.

“Yes but you are the Captain and can stand your watch from any section of the boat you please, so you could do it from my cabin if you so wished, especially if you had the right motivation.” He said as his ran his tongue slowly over his partially open lips. “And it’s not like we are under Battle Alert or anything, all is quiet for the moment so let’s take advantage of it, you probably won't even be missed?” he continued. Exasperated Crane glared at his XO, trying to keep his stirring body under control.

“Chip! Enough!” The Captain warned.

“Enough? Enough what Lee? I haven't done anything YET, but I am willing to try if you are?” The young man invited seductively. 

Lee’s glacial stare in response was meant to warn his friend not to go there. 

Out of the corner of his eye Morton noticed a flicker of movement heading towards them and was a little annoyed as he was sure he was already wearing down his lover’s resistance. But he had one parting shot to leave Lee with something to think about.

“Damn, here comes the boss, I'll leave you two to chat and just slink off to my lonely cabin, take a solitary shower and enjoy myself without your input”

As he turned away he heard a small groan escape from Crane’s lips and saw his eyes widening as the real meaning of his lover's words became clear.

“Admiral, I'm just going off duty sir, I'll see you and the Captain later.” With that Chip Morton left the two men and head up to officers country a very self-satisfied smug statement on his face as he laid the groundwork for his campaign to combat Lee’s ‘Hand’s Off Policy’.

“Lee…. Lee?” Nelson repeated to the inattentive man stood beside him.

“Huh?... Oh sorry sir, did you say something? Crane finally answered.

“Is everything okay Lee? Is there any problems with you or… or Chip?” he hedged.

“What oh yes, I mean no. I mean yes everything is fine and no there are no problems.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes sir. I'm sure. Was there something you wanted sir?”

Nelson couldn't remember when was the last time Lee had offered him so many sir’s in just a few sentences, and he had a feeling that this was going to be an unusual cruise.

Changing the subject the talk fell into routine ship's business and Nelson’s upcoming experimental research yet the Admiral couldn't forget Lee’s agitation which was still apparent if only vaguely.

Nelson had planned to give his boys a little space and forget about what he saw, willing to put it down to a one off confrontation. Only trouble was as the hours turned into days, time and time again he witnessed similar situations all leading him to the conclusion there was a problem between his Captain and his Executive Officer and it had to be a personal problem for when they were on duty or in the company of other crewman the atmosphere disappeared and the pair reverted the their normal efficient friendly respectable selves. A mystery to be sure, one in need of a solution and Nelson thrived on such challenges. He continued to watch, unobtrusively not only his Captain and Exec but all the regular crew stationed in the Control Room for if he had noticed this glitch in his officer’s behaviour it was just possible that he wasn't the only observer to have seen it.

*********

The mission proceeded well. Chip Morton was feeling rather pleased with himself, over the past few days he had managed to corner Lee or inadvertently brush past Lee quite a few times each day. His never-ending campaign was slowly wearing down his stubborn commanding officer. Off duty nothing was sacred, he used words, innuendos, his body trying anything to tempt his lover including playing footsie with him under the table in the near deserted Wardroom and rubbing his toes up Lee’s leg to massage his inner thighs. Luckily he waited until Lee had put down his cup of hot coffee before he teased him so. Everyone was listening to Ski and Pat trying to out do each other’s jokes that they did not notice their Captain’s near tormented state as Ski was just telling yet another joke.

“Okay Patterson here’s one for you.  
A high school English teacher reminds her class of tomorrow's final exam. "Now class, I won't tolerate any excuses for you not being there tomorrow. I might consider a nuclear attack or a serious personal injury or illness, or a death in your immediate family - but that's it, no other excuses whatsoever!"  
A smart-ass guy in the back of the room raises his hand and asks, "What would you say if tomorrow I said I was suffering from complete and utter sexual exhaustion?"  
The entire class does its best to stifle their laughter and snickering. When silence is restored, the teacher smiles sympathetically at the student, shakes her head, and sweetly says,  
"Well, I guess you'd have to write the exam with your other hand." Ski finished laughing hard.  
Everyone was enjoying themselves so much that they failed to notice the departure of their Captain, followed swiftly by the Exec.

Apart from Lee’s ongoing stubbornness, another problem Chip had to surmount in his personal crusade was that Admiral Nelson, for some reason, he didn't dwell in the labs as was his usual custom on such a purely research mission. This cruise he was often be found prowling the ship or ensconced in the Observation Nose as if watching, waiting for something to happen. What could be on his mind? Still it only added to the fun of the game, trying to entice his Captain while avoiding bringing it to the attention of the boss.

Right now Lee was hiding from him, a fact that amused him to no end, his Captain hiding on his own boat, but Chip decided to let him have a little breathing space before he played his next trump.

**********

Luckily for Chip, Lee never locked his cabin and it wasn't difficult to wait in the dark for his retiring Captain. Noises in the corridor alerted him to Lee’s imminent arrival; he only hoped that whomever he was talking with stayed on the other side of the door.

As the door opened, a shaft of light preceded the Captain into the cabin. Chip held his breath as he flattened himself against the wall behind the door. Always graceful and economical with movement Lee closed the door and switched on his light in one fluid motion but just as his fingers reached the light switch he felt the hot breath of an intruder behind him. As there had been no alert and the intruder had made no effort to attack him it was a safe bet that he was a friendly trespasser. Crane knew there were only three people on the boat who would dare to enter his cabin within permission the Admiral, Dr Jamieson and Chip Morton. As he had just left the Admiral alone in his quarters that let him out, and Jamie only barged in if he thought Lee was neglecting his health or hiding a hurt from him. As far as he knew the Doc knew nothing of his little accident earlier, leaving only Chip to be the one standing oh so close behind him, breathing rather rapidly down his neck sending shivers, unbidden throughout his entire body. Resigning himself for another session of temptation and frustration he turned around to see the beautiful blue eyes staring knowingly at him and as a result he already felt the need for yet another cold shower.

“Hello Lee, been busy? I haven't seen much of you in the Control Room this shift.” Chip leered.

“No, I was with the Admiral going over the diving schedules for when we reach the optimal gathering site.” He hedged, trying to put a little more distance between their bodies.

“Oh! That was too bad, I heard from Kowalski that you bashed your back against an open hatch and was quite willing to help you ease the pain a little. I thought maybe a nice hot shower and then you could lie down on your bunk, naked, and I could rub the tender spot for you or even go so far as to give you a full body massage with my ever so nimble fingers” Chip explained, his voice lowered to a velvet smooth seductive tone as he watched his lover for a reaction.

Swallowing, mesmerized by the thought of his love’s strong fingers gliding all over his aching back led him to recognize another ache that was growing and this one had nothing to do with the pain in his back. A familiar stirring began as a desperate heat stole around his body. He was tired he didn't have the energy to be fighting Chip and his own hormones right now.

Chip, getting caught up in his own game was swelling within the confines of his cotton shorts, his eyes reflecting a hunger that only his lover could quench and his body trembled with the urgency of his need. Neither man spoke as they faced each other, both panting. Lee was desperately fighting with himself to move away, to back off before contact was made, and flesh on flesh ignited, as he knew the minute they touched he would lose the battle but he just couldn't make himself say the words that would inform his partner that he wanted him to leave.

Just then a shrill whistle came through the intercom system as the Captain was called to the Control Room on the double. Standing orders were to inform the Captain of any unexpected sonar contact, and the crew never neglected proper procedure. Rousing themselves both young men bolted down the corridor towards the staircase and Control Room. Lee Crane thanking every deity he could think of for the timely interruption and rescue from that which he didn't think he alone had the willpower to resist. Chip Morton was cursing to high heaven and the same gods, as he felt sure he had Lee at his mercy this time.

**********

The sonar contact turned out to be a disabled ship that was drifting free and after completing her mercy mission by helping with its repairs and supplying a new radio, the two crews parted company and the Seaview continued on her way. 

A few days later, six days after leaving Santa Barbara they reached their dive coordinates and the series of dives to first investigate and then begin collecting samples.

**********

The Captain was designated as Master Diver for the first dive, as usual, and Chip was in the missile room helping him on with his wetsuit and gear also as usual. But now Lee recognized Chip’s ever present, ever helpful aid for what it really was, just another chance to caress the body of the man he loved, and truth be told he enjoyed every touch. It was quite acceptable for one crewman to aid the other and nothing sexual was connected with this action at all, leaving Chip the ideal chance to caress and stroke his lover, which he took every opportunity to indulge in. Glaring at his XO Crane positioned himself so that his lower half was obscured from the rest of the present crew as his eyes pleaded with Chip to stop his teasing and quit caressing him. In such a tight wetsuit it was becoming painfully obvious that his cock was getting hard. A very undignified sight for sure for the Captain to be caught displaying. 

Morton backed away a little acquiescing to his partner’s unspoken plea but his eyes told Lee that he knew he had won this round and that the game would resume again later. Standing in the missile room he watched until Lee and the other divers entered the hatch, which immediately filled with water allowing them to exit the ship and begin their recon dive. 

In the quiet that followed he lost himself in his recent memories. Chip thought back about three weeks to a quiet little seaside town and the enchantment that unfolded that special night.

~~~~~

The mission had gone from bad to worse as not only did some of the American missiles go missing but so, when going out with the Admiral to investigate, did Lee. The Admiral told me he was missing with a touch of reluctance and pain in his voice, little did I know at the time that there was also a great deal of guilt there as well as he had abandoned the search for the Lee against the advice of the destroyer’s crew. Lee’s treatment at the hands of the enemy, while not savagely brutal had still been bad enough to leave him bruised and battered physically coupled with his fraying emotions as he believed his friend and mentor Admiral Nelson had died when FS1 went down, He needed a break. The Admiral had to rush to Washington to report on the recovery of the missiles and the destruction of the enemy sub and the loss of the USS DDG Macklin. At first he intended to take his Captain with him until Doctor Jamieson vetoed his suggestion threatening to put Crane on medical leave in the Infirmary if he didn't go home or somewhere peaceful and rest for at least three weeks. It did not take much to convince him to join me in a little trip on his bike; for us to just go where the road took us for a week or so, leaving the Seaview and all our worries behind us.

For the first day we were both rather quiet, hardly ever speaking. I think we were both taking stock of our lives and the last mission and all the possibilities both past and present. We spent the night at a quaint little seaside hotel before setting off again. The second day was magical, I felt it as soon as we sat down to breakfast something had changed, Lee seemed different yet the same I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew, just knew I was going to be the benefactor of this wonderful transformation.

Racing down the Pacific Coast Highway throughout the day was superb. If asked I couldn't have told anyone what towns we passed through because I took little notice of the countryside as my mind was elsewhere as I was in a state of near arousal for most of the journey with the combination of Lee’s powerful bike vibrating between my legs and my groin pressed up as tight as I could manage to Lee’s cute butt. Occasionally I would shift a little moving my hands on his body and would ‘accidentally’ brush my hand over his groin as I tried to rest my hands on his thighs momentarily. The last time I tried this little subterfuge I could have sworn he had a hard on! A jolt went through me at the thought that Lee was sitting there aroused and wanting, but wanting what, who that was the question?

Finding a hotel that night was not particularly easy. It turned there was a fishing competition going on in the town we decided to stay in and the Motel only had one room left. Having shared a room at the Academy and living in close quarters on the boat the situation we found ourselves in did not generate any sort of hardship for us so we signed in and headed off to clean up before dinner. It wasn't until we entered our room that we discovered there was only one large bed.

My first thought was that all my dreams had come true, then as my brain kicked in I realized that this could be a tricky and embarrassing situation if he tried to make out with Lee in our sleep.

I found out later that Lee’s thoughts were totally the opposite. He had made a decision the day before, now here was the perfect chance to act on it, but could he carry it through he had asked himself repeatedly?

Breaking the silence Chip offered his friend first use of the shower and wandered out onto the balcony while Lee bathed. When they were both ready they went to the dining room to eat, which they followed with a quiet walk on the beach before returning to their room. Both tried to get interested in the TV but in the end Lee said he was off to bed, Chip followed.

Lying there in the dark, talking about anything and everything Chip Morton lay on his back as Lee Crane sat up leaning against the headboard, a cool breeze floating in through the open windows and life seemed perfect. To this day Chip still did not what had triggered his behaviour or why Lee had acted as he did that night but he ever since he had been so glad that it happened..

As if encouraged by the surreal atmosphere enveloping the room I couldn't resist acting upon desires. Suddenly, before I could change my mind I reached up, placing my hand behind Lee’s head and pulled him down until his face and mine gently touched. I kissed his lips, putting all my heart into the kiss.

He pulled back at first and did nothing; the longer I waited the more my heart broke. Just as I was about to speak to apologize for what I had done I got the surprise of my life when he leaned forward and began to kiss me back, ardently. Next minute he was moving, shifting his position until he was lying down on his stomach to enable him to take me in his arms. I may have started this but I was rapidly losing control to my dark haired paragon. As he was lying across my chest all I could reach of him was his muscled back and his firm ass so I ran my hand down his spine to cup a silky cheek and back again over and over.

One of Lee’s arms was under my neck holding me close to his body the other was never still, he caressed my face, my throat my chest and side, extending down to my hips, running across my stomach until they brushed the inside of my, by now, quivering thighs and as his hand played his mouth never ceased, he kissed me over and over and as I returned the kisses plunging my tongue within his hot mouth, his kisses got deeper and deeper until I was moaning into his enticing mouth.

I could feel him trembling and I believe it was a mixture of nerves and desire but Lee Crane has a hell of a reputation within the Navy and ONI in particular and it is well deserved. He does not turn tail and run all that often and thankfully he didn't that night.

A single finger glided over the tip of my throbbing erection and he chuckled at my immediate response as I moaned and raised my hips towards his hovering hand. I remember gasping out his name and then could think no more as he ran a finger in a figure eight pattern around my balls before taking those beautiful fingers of his and stroking my iron hard cock.

My head swam as the excitement became near too much for me, I felt like I was going to pass out from a combination of bliss and a lack of air but then Lee stopped kissing my mouth and rested his head for a few moments on my shoulder as I stroked his back and gently squeezed his butt just needing to touch him. Then the arm cradling my neck was removed as he began kissing his way down my body, my nipples were straining for his attention but he ignored them, this was the first little give-away that my gorgeous bed mate was a novice at male to male sex, still he was kissing his way down in the right direction as I laid back on the soft sheets one hand now buried within that lovely dark hair of his as I was panting with anticipation mixed generously with an air of disbelief.

Captain Lee Crane, shipmate and best friend, the most honourable and supposedly straight guy I knew was the man I fantasized about since I first laid eyes on him at the Academy so many years ago. Yet here he was kissing his way down my stomach and if he followed through with where this was leading was about to go down on ME! And here I was the only one of us that has any gay experience.

Lee stalled for a few moments. I couldn't believe that at so late in the game he had to stop to consider what he was doing, and then I thought he might just have been building up the courage, as this was a new path he was travelling upon. I was sure of it now. In every one of my many dreams and fantasies it had always been me putting the moves on him, me introducing him to the delights of gay sex, me going down on him initiating him, not the other way around.

Decision made, he lowered his head slowly until his face was in my crotch and his tongue took that first hesitant lick along my throbbing cock to swirl around the head tasting the pre-come copiously leaking from the tip. After savouring the taste, the smell for a short time, Lee moved his body closer to mine and took my straining cock into his gloriously hot, wet mouth and began a sucking motion that for someone who had never given head before was incredible. I was so aroused that I knew it wasn't going to take much to push me over the edge. Only once or twice did he accidentally scrape me with his teeth but as I gasped each time I think he realized without me having to say what he had done as his tongue would lave the spot as if to soothe and apologize. Lee wrapped his fist around the root of my cock and matched the strokes with those of his mouth; that was when I lost it. It was all I could do to try and warn him, let him know what to expect, to back off if he wanted to. “Oh Lee, yes. Oh God I'm gonna come Lee... you don't have to…” but it was too late. I was shooting into his mouth as spurt after spurt of my thick cream erupted into his waiting mouth. He didn't back off, I think he gagged a little to begin with but he kept his mouth over me and milked me right to end, until my soft satisfied manhood slipped from his now closed lips. I thought he held the cream in his mouth and would now go and spit it out, hell I did the first time I gave head, but he leaned over and kissed me, his tongue delving into mine. He'd swallowed it, me, God I love him.

Why this man had done this and why now I didn't know I only knew that I loved him and was determined to show him how much. Whispering words of thanks and love and desire I rolled us over so that I now had the upper position.

I ravished his mouth, throat and body, kissing every hot spot I could think of and when I took a dark nipple into my mouth his body arched up off the bed as his eyes widened in disbelief at the sensations now rippling through his body heading straight to his already heavily stimulated groin, the little cries that escaped his lips, the gasps drove me wild, I should have took my time and showed him all the pleasures that could be had with another man, especially one who loved him as much as I did, but I couldn't wait any longer and I don't think he could take much more either. Placing a last devastating kiss on his lips I slid down the bed and in between his splayed legs, resting my head on one of his quivering thighs as I ran a finger along my long awaited prize. I had seen my love naked before, many times but never had I seen him fully erect as he was now, he was big and beautiful and right now, all mine and I was going to make sure he enjoyed himself, for in pleasuring him I was living one of my greatest fantasies.

Licking my way up the underside of his by now aching cock, holding his perfect balls in one hand gently squeezing the scent of Lee Crane assailed my senses as I was overcome with a sensual need to have it all, all of him in my mouth to drink of him, to make him mine. Taking his silk covered iron hard shaft in my over eager mouth I sucked him hard while swirling my tongue around and around the cock now sheathed in me. My perfect Lee was always so cool calm and in control but not now, he was chanting, “ oh fuck... so good... oh fuck” over and over again, one fist full of the now rumpled sheets the other caught up in my hair as he was trying to force me closer to his groin, not that I needed any coercion, his head tossing from side to side on the pillow his moans music to my ears after waiting for so long. I placed two fingers along his cock and sucked on them as well for a few seconds before moving them down to his cute ass, if I was going to give it to him; he was going to have it all. Pushing my fingers as gently as I could into ass, past the tight virgin ring of muscles, I searched for and found that sweet spot that would assure him paradise and after a few strokes he found it, he came screaming my name. My name; it felt almost as good to hear him calling out my name in his passion as it did when I myself climaxed earlier.

I crawled back up the bed to hold my gorgeous one as the tiny tremors still coursed through his body in aftermath of his bliss. I couldn't help but think of what the future held in store for us if this was just the beginning. How rapturous it would be the first time I took his ass, or had him deep within mine. And with such blissful thoughts I drifted off as we both fell into a contented sleep.

~~~~~

The sound of metal on metal roused Morton from his day dream, though it took him a few moments to realize where he was, stood in the middle of the nearly deserted missile room with only a couple of crewmen and one obviously agitated Chief near by.

“Mr. Morton, sir, Are you okay? The dive team won't be back for another 40 minutes, are you going to wait here for the Captain Sir, the Admiral will be waiting for a report won't he?” The Chief asked a little unsure of what was on Mr. Morton’s mind.

“Of course he will, I'll just go to the labs now and I'll be in the Control Room after that.” The Exec dismissed the Chief rather tersely but he was really annoyed at himself, it was one thing to try and drive Lee to distraction so he could wangle his way into his bed or at least a heavy kissing session but it was another thing altogether to let it affect his efficiency. Lee was right about that, duty must come first; it was just that Chip was sure that they could squeeze a little loving in between times. He made a note to be careful not to get hoist on his own petard again and headed off to report to progress to the Admiral.

**********

Knocking on the door to the lab, Chip waited patiently for permission to enter, Nelson was often involved in some very awkward research and the only person on the ship who dared to enter without knocking was Lee Crane and even he exercised this prerogative sporadically.

“Come”

“Admiral, I've brought you the proposed reports for the upcoming dives sir.” Morton handed over the papers and waited as his boss scanned them.

“Good, this is very good even better than I had hoped. How many dives have been planned Mr. Morton?” The Admiral inquired.

“We have our recon team out now sir, led by Captain Crane then there is four gathering dives scheduled per day for four days starting tomorrow morning. One headed up by the Captain, one by me, one by Kowalski and Lee mentioned that you wanted to take a team out yourself sir? Morton replied.

“Fine, very good and yes I can't have you two having all the fun around here Mr. Morton.” Nelson told him but there was something about the way he said it that struck Chip as unusual. He didn’t seem to be talking about diving but rather some other form of fun. Chip tried to hide his frown but the Admiral, who was still trolling for information, was quick to pick it up.

“Ah mm Yes sir, is there anything else I can do for you?” Morton asked hoping the answer would be in the negative.

“Well actually there is now you mention it. Have you noticed anything different about the Captain this cruise?”

“Different? How so, Sir?” The Exec swallowed deeply knowing that the only thing wrong with his lover was his own constant attempts at seduction and hoping that his the boss had not observed his little game with Lee.

“Oh I don't know, it’s not something I can pinpoint, and it’s not at all evident when he is on duty but off duty he appears edgy at times even reluctant to spend time on his own, yet he tries to avoid the Wardroom when there’s not a lot of people in there, and I have even noticed he doesn't spend nearly as much off duty time with you than he usually does. Of course these experiments have kept me rather busy and I might only be seeing half of the picture but he still seems strained in some way?” Nelson told him. The loss of colour on his XO’s face was enough to tell him he was on the right track.

“I'm not sure what you mean Sir, Lee seems fine to me and we... things are fine” Morton mumbled knowing he could have blown it and had given his boss the answer he was looking for. Damn he had to tell Lee that Nelson might be on to them, even if he didn't know just what he was on to.

“Okay son, but just to set my mind at ease would you keep a close eye on him for me, just to be on the safe side?” Nelson asked.

“Ye... Yes sir.” Morton answered now sounding a tad overeager after all the Admiral had just asked him to do exactly what he had been doing but without the added twist of seduction. 

**********

Captain Lee Crane breathed a sigh of relief, he thought he was home free, Chip hadn’t bugged him for a few hours now, in fact it looked like he had finally given up on his little game, which truth be told was just as well because he did not know how much longer he could go on resisting his randy First Officer.

If Chip had known how many times his Captain had had to force down an impending erection or how many cold showers he had to endure he would have probably been highly amused. But, if he had known that the past two nights Chip’s tantalizing efforts had frustrated him so badly that he had ended up jerking off with vision’s of his blonde lover on his knees before him in the shower just so he could get some sleep he would be insufferably smug. Lee was determined to hold to his policy as he had fought this attraction before, for three whole years at the Academy not to mention since taking over as Commander of Seaview, and he could do it again, he felt sure. Of course originally he fought not only the growing attraction to his roommate but the very idea of the thought of sex with another man. That’s what made it all the more difficult now he had to admit. Now he had overcome the ingrained, moral issue of gay sex and had made love to and admitted to being in love with Chip Morton.

~~~~~

Lee remembered the first time he had ever laid eyes on Master Charles Phillip Morton the Third. It was his first day at the Academy and if he was not nervous enough he discovered himself to be roomed with the son of one of the rich and famous. Crane had worked hard to get appointed to Annapolis, his father had been an officer but had been killed in action when Lee was only a young child and although his mother tried her best times were often tough for the young Crane but he was determined to do better than well, he wanted to be the best. So now to be roomed with what he thought was a member of the idle rich society, only here for a lark, while he himself wanted nothing more than to command a submarine was going to be awkward if not down right impossible. Crane had visions of a playboy type keeping him awake until all hours, disrupting his study time and holding him back from his dreams. How wrong could those inexperienced opinions have been?

The minute the blue-eyed blonde walked into the room and flashed a nervous smile at him something unnameable in Lee Crane stirred.

Over the next weeks as the young men got to know each other better both discovered that each had built up incorrect misconceptions about the other. Regardless of their different backgrounds they both had an abiding love of the sea and a burning ambition for Sub Command. Neither was what could be classed as party animals, as some of the midshipmen, preferring to spend most of their free time studying hard and only going out together on Saturday night for a short while to let off a little steam.

As time past they spent a good deal of their time on and off campus together, even to the point of going on their leaves together, visiting first Lee’s mother and then Chip’s family before returning for the next semester.

It did not take too long for Lee Crane to realize that he had unusual feelings for Chip Morton, feelings he couldn't put a name to, or rather wouldn't put a name to.

He often found himself unable to sleep at nights so he would turn on the dim bedside lamp and just watch his friend as he peacefully slept, his imagination running wild in the dead of the night where none would see and even he himself could try and believe it was just a dream. The only problem was half the time his imagination was too good and this created another problem as he absently begin to stroke himself in rhythm to his friends breathing until he would be forced to get up and finish himself off in the bathroom, tears of joy and shame mingling as the battle raged within his heart and mind. For two years Crane lived in fear of Morton discovering his nocturnal ‘dreams’.

Lee fought his heart at every turn, refusing to admit he could love or rather was in love with another man, as he would readily own up to loving Chip like a brother, but that was all, all he would confess to, even to himself. Only during the darkest part of the night would he even think about anything deeper and even then it made no difference for even if he was gay and nothing in his life previously had led him to believe he could be, in fact he already had a healthy reputation as a lady killer at home as well as here at the Academy, then his very ambitions prohibited acting on it. The results could be disastrous for both their careers and Lee wanted command too bad to jeopardize it and it was not fair to inflict such a possible loss on his best friend either. So he yearned in secret the entire time.

Graduation finally came and Lee graduated number one with Chip at number two in their class before going their separate ways, but keeping in touch as much as their duties would allow and meeting whenever they could arrange it. And still Lee yearned but fought against the attraction.

~~~~~

How things had changed he thought. Now they served on the same boat together and Lee had finally told the man of his long hidden, long denied feelings only to find that they were equally reciprocated and had been all the way back during their time at Annapolis. Yet he felt that if they had acted on their impulses back then they would still not be together now. Oh they probably would have enjoyed a few years together with lots of hot sex but after awhile one would end up blaming the other for holding them back from reaching their goals, causing heartache for them both. This way they both got where they intended of their own volition; had attained formidable reputations for themselves within the realm of the Silent Service and the US Navy, and since signing on with NIMR in maritime circles in general.

Everything was right now. The time was right for them to be together, if only he could resist his beautiful Executive Officer until they completed their mission and returned home. But right now Lee was so close to dragging Chip into the closest secluded spot and jumping his bones it wasn't funny.

***Oh well, back to work, maybe it will get my mind and other appendages off a certain blue-eyed Exec for a while? ***

**********

The diving missions had all gone according to plan the only problem, which had been included in the contingency plan, was the freezing depths at which the dives took place. Many crewmen were qualified divers but only a limited few were certified Master Divers enabling them to dive at these depths and to utilize the slightly altered air-mixture that was designed for the change in pressure and temperature.

As both Crane and Morton were of the few Master Divers it fell to them to each lead a dive mission each day giving Lee a little respite from Chips relentless shadowing.

The third dive of the final day, led by the intrepid XO was returning fifteen minutes ahead of schedule with no apparent explanation as yet. The Captain, passing through the missile room after completing a routine weapons check in the armoury with Chief Sharkey stopped to watch the incoming divers, or to be more precise one specific diver. It was one thing for Chip to be tailing him all around the ship teasing him with his mind games; it was another thing altogether to drink in the sight of his lover on his own terms.

Watching Chip slowly divest himself of his wetsuit with the aid of a couple of crewmen, leaving him clad in the ever so tight swim trunks complemented by a whole lot of creamy white skin and a very small towel draped around his delectable neck, Lee drank in the sight of his lover’s perfect body remembering how he had explored nearly every inch since they started their relationship.

~~~~~

Lee thought back to the last full day of their shore leave, which they had spent together. Both he and Chip had spent just about the entire day alternating between passionate lovemaking to endless amounts of snuggling to sleeping.

After one particularly torrid and extremely satisfying session Lee lay languidly stretched out on his back with a sleepy lover in his arms, head resting peacefully on his chest. Both were utterly satiated and drifting in their own little world of love.

He still couldn't believe that he had finally built up the courage to give voice to his hidden feelings after all this time, but it was all still new to him, to them, and he found he couldn't get enough of Chip. Even just lying quietly together caressing and kissing each other’s still sensitized skin was such bliss, an experience he had never been familiar with before as he tasted all the delights his lover offered, even those they stumbled on by accident.

One of his hands was delicately roving all over Chips’ back, across his broad shoulders down to his firm ass then back up his spine to start the trek again, eliciting little spasms as he touched a particularly sensitive spot. The other hand was playing in Chip’s thick thatch of gorgeous blonde hair, tenderly trailing down his temples pausing briefly to move his fingers lightly in a slow circular motion totally relaxing his spent lover. His sensual expedition continued as he brushed the back of his fingers across Chip’s sweet cheeks until his hand dipped lower, allowing his receptive fingertips to glide across and trace the swollen, thoroughly kissed lips before returning his hand to his mate’s hair to begin the journey anew.

The steady even breathing told Lee that Chip had slipped into a light rejuvenating slumber totally at ease in his lover’s embrace. Crane could feel the sandman calling out to him, inviting him to join his mate in his dreamy realm and Lee knew he couldn't resist much longer. But before he succumbed to sleep he couldn't help but wonder why it was he felt so loved, safe and secure and so completely selfless in this his love affair with Chip? For once it was more important to him not only to be able to pleasure his partner but to surrender all of himself to him as well, an aspect that he had never considered with the many women he had bedded over the years. But he did know the difference, it wasn't just sex this time, it was love, a deep true abiding love and on that thought his eyes closed and he slept. 

~~~~~

All Chips’ overt displays had had their intended result, not that he would ever tell Chip they had worked. But standing here as yet unnoticed watching him like this accompanied by memories so vivid was almost bordering on voyeurism and much worse than anything Chip had yet inflicted on him.

How he had resisted Chip up until now he had no idea but he was really thankful that there was plenty of crewmen present in the missile room with them right now or else he may just have gone over the edge and fucked his lover there and then on the cold steel floor. And that he knew would have been disastrous for both the Captain and Lee Crane. All he knew was that he had to maintain his high level of discipline and respect that he always employed and believed that if he succumbed to Chips temptations not only would everyone including the Admiral realize the score but he would be letting everyone in the crew down, he couldn't allow his mind to keep getting distracted like this.

Chip saw his Captain looking his way and felt a rush of blood, and not only to his face, as the look of hunger in Lee’s eyes was so plain for someone who knew what he was looking for, and interpreting his Captain’s looks was one thing he excelled at.

Before he could capitalize on his partner’s lack of composure the Admiral entered the room intent on checking the results of the latest dive, and knowing his penchant for details and the fact that virtually nothing escaped his notice, he probably wanted to know why they had cut the mission short.

Advancing immediately towards Chip he waved Lee over to join them.

“Mr. Morton another good dive I take it?” He asked

“Yes sir! More then good, we found such a rich growth of weed that was so abundant we filled our baskets until they were overflowing in no time at all. We could have stayed out there and had a leisurely swim for another fifteen minutes or so but Cookie’s thick vegetable soup seemed a better alternative than freezing to death out there.” Morton joked.

Nelson checked the haul before continuing.

“That’s fantastic Chip, do you think we have enough to cancel my last dive this afternoon, if so we can call this stage of the research quits and once the samples are safely secured in the lab we can set the coordinates for Pearl? What do say Captain, this will let us make up for the time we spent helping that cargo ship and put us back on schedule for the conference, won't it?” Nelson enquired even though he already knew the answer.

“Well once you give us the go ahead on the samples, I'll put us on course and yes it will put us back on track, sir” he replied automatically.

Glad for the interference and happy to have something to think about, other than erotic thoughts about his First Officer, Crane assured the Admiral that all would be fine before swiftly exiting through the nearby hatch heading to the Control Room. The relief to be leaving was so obvious that Chip couldn't hide the amusement until his eyes flickered towards his boss and noticed his stern features looking back and forth between his two officers.

The seeds that had been sprouting before suddenly took on new vigour. Yet the answer that the buds suggested was not one that the Admiral had even been contemplating prior to this. *** No, not that, couldn't be that? You’re seeing things. Made one too many deep dives lately Harri *** he told himself. He left to go check on his specimens and to mull over the situation a little more.

**********

Nelson almost had to admit defeat. He couldn't quite work out if there was a problem between his Captain and Exec or if his two young officers were just playing a prank by trying to drive him crazy. Maybe that was it; they had made a bet to see which one could make him snap first. He remembered back to just before the voyage began when he had disturbed them in Chip’s cabin, could this have been what they looked so guilty about? Yet, when on duty or in his presence or that of others it was situation normal, the two were as close as ever and laughing and joking and good natured teasing each other, so if they were after catching out Nelson or someone else with a prank then surely they would combine efforts to harass him in the Nose or the Wardroom to better their chances? No that couldn't be it as they were too professional by far to let whatever it was come between them or to affect the smooth running of their boat. That brought him back to the only other probable answer, that it was a personal problem that was causing friction between them. Well it had gone on long enough, it had even distracted him from his research although they were unaware of it as yet, but he was about to let them know otherwise. He had decided it was time to intervene to see if he could mediate the problem.

Heading towards the Control Room and the intended showdown Nelson felt sure he was doing the right thing until he happened to fortuitously witness another occurrence that made him rethink his strategy altogether.

Standing obscured in the shadows, Nelson was once again watching his Captain who was leaning hipshot against the periscope rail, his back to the Admiral when he saw it.

Chip Morton was walking constantly around the Control Room taking care of his numerous duties; all the other crewmen on watch likewise were attending to their duties, too entranced in their screens and machinery to be paying any heed to their superiors so the only person who noticed Morton’s behaviour was the Admiral.

Suddenly remembering that he had quite a few readings to check that just happened to originate from just about every position in the room Chip began taking readings and marking them down on his ever present clip board. Yet rather than starting at one end and working his way to the other as seemed logical he kept walking back and forth from end to end and back again, of course this allowed him to brush up against his commander at just about every pass.

After a few brushings Lee figured out what he was attempting and turned his body to avoid Chip’s access to his genitals as he brushed past, but this could have been a tactical error as it now left his butt exposed for transgression and it didn't take Chip long to take advantage of the fact, running a hand across the taunt mounds at every chance, even giving a gentle squeeze now and then.

Lee knew he should move or leave or do something, he couldn't believe that such a light glancing touch could have such an effect but the touch of the hot hand was alluring. He even found himself craving further contact, his heart beating wildly as his friend approached and passed him by.

Nelson’s eyes were riveted to the scene being played out in front of him. Shocked, he swiftly gazed up to study his Captain’s reaction, Lee’s eyes were all but closed and he was swallowing deeply yet he looked annoyed or perhaps besieged would have been a better term. His statement could be read in more than one way. He could be enjoying the byplay but wishing they were a little more secluded so they could take it further or he was confused with and barely tolerating his friend’s behaviour?

Harriman Nelson was observant in all forms of human nature and he now knew he had finally found the answer to the puzzling problem revolving around these two young men. He had seen this happen time and time again within various chains of commands that he was so surprised he had not recognized the signs earlier. Of course it made sense now; there was no disagreement at all it was just plain lust. So it was sexual tension that was causing this alteration in their behaviour not any form of conflict or jealousy.

But judging from this display and others remembrances from the past, another mystery was now unfolding. It was obvious to Harri that Morton fancied Crane and was quite sure of what he wanted from him but it seemed as if Lee was somewhat confused or reluctant even to return his attentions. Did Lee even know what he was feeling or more precisely did he recognize any feelings he may have for Chip; or more to the point recognize them for what they truly were? Chip may have a reputation with the ladies but he clearly was comfortable with his duel sexuality as his pursuit of Lee proved only too well. But Lee? Nelson had spent a great deal of time with Lee and had come to have a great affection for him. He had never thought about marriage let alone offspring before and had even gone so far as erecting barriers to keep most people out of his personal life but Lee just slipped in under his guard when he wasn't looking and made a place for himself in his heart just as a son would have. And now he was so used to him being there he couldn't picture being without him. In all the time they had spent together he never once recognized any slight deviancy from heterosexual behaviour.

He hoped they, all three of them as he was determined to talk to them about it, could figure it all out and soon. 

He really wished it could be solved easily as he didn't want to have to censure Mr. Morton for unacceptable behaviour. He never thought there could be a chance that he would be facing a case of sexual harassment with his Captain as the recipient of untoward advances.

What was so confusing was the reputations both men had, the size of their little black books was legendary. Was this attraction, if not one sided, something new or had the myriad of ladies merely been a smoke screen for their ongoing relationship? ***And how did you feel about it all Harri? ***

Then he remembered that talk he had had with Jiggs Starke only a few weeks ago as the seed had now turned into new growth of life and possibilities.

*********

 

Taking a break from securing and studying seaweed samples for hours on end Nelson decided to chase up a certain couple of officers, one at a time to see what they were up to at the moment. Rounding the corner Nelson just about collided with a fleetingly moving Executive Officer in the corridors of B deck in Officers Country.

“Whoa. What’s the hurry Chip? Is Cookie serving double choc sundaes for desert again?” Nelson asked chuckling, as he knew of the blonde’s appreciation of food especially chocolate desserts.

“Uhmm no sir, at least I hope not or else I've already missed the first sitting and they'll all be gone by now” he answered in like vein.

Nelson however just stood looking at him expectantly.

“I was just trying to find Lee sir, he’s not in the Control Room at the moment” Chip told him.

“Again! I noticed he seems to be making himself rather scarce on this cruise at times, I wonder why? Was there any particular reason you needed the Captain for?” The Admiral continued.

“Not really Admiral I was just going to see if he wanted a hand with his paperwork?”

“If he needed help with his paperwork! Do I hear you right young man? Are you ill, offering to do paperwork that’s not your own?” Nelson joked, yet Chip was getting an edgy feeling about the direction the humour was taking.

“I'm fine sir, really”

“Then is there some problem with Lee that HE needs a willing hand to help him along to completion…. of his dreaded paperwork that is?” Nelson said staring up at his XO with more than amusement twinkling in his eyes.

“He’s fine too sir, I just heard him say earlier how much paperwork had piled up on his desk, he felt sure it was breeding the minute his back was turned and I thought I’d give him a hand”

“Oh I think he wants a bit more than your hand young man, if it’s as bad as you say” Nelson fought back the smile that was threatening to give him away.

Chip Morton had no answer for this; he stood still the sweat starting to run down his spine as he wondered what his boss was getting at with his barbed statements. He waited to be dismissed.

“So you have a date with my Captain and his paperwork? I’ve always assumed that three’s a crowd you know” Nelson dead-panned momentarily looking deep into the blonde’s eyes before glancing away.

Totally off balance by his boss’s little word game now, which seemed innocent enough on the surface yet when coupled with his body language seemed to take on a whole new meaning.

*** Why use the word date and say three’s a crowd? It’s almost as if he knows about us and if that is so then I'll have to find some way to warn Lee? Either that or he is fishing for confirmation of what he suspects. What the hell do I say or do now? *** Morton speculated.

The silence alone, even though it was less than a minute and the panic stricken look told Harri more than any words could have and he decided to take a chance and push the issue a little more.

“Well before you go looking for our wayward Captain I wonder if I might have a few minutes of your time, privately, in my cabin?” Nelson asked but making it quite obvious the only answer he would accept was yes.

“Of course sir, no problem” he answered, his words demonstrating more confidence than he was feeling.

Both man quietly entered the Admirals cabin, Nelson closing the door behind them.

“Chip don't look so stressed, there’s no need to worry I was just wondering if I could pick your brains for a few minutes on a few issues that have been brought up by a rather influential Human Rights Committee and as a result many of the upper echelon officers have been asked to address the subject? Nothing too formal it’s really only a glorified questionnaire but we must at least take an honest look at it, you never know there could be a few pearls of wisdom that could help the service.” 

Feeling a little more at ease but still not wholly comfortable, Chip sat in the chair and waited for his boss to begin, hoping Lee didn't mind waiting a bit for his company. 

“Okay, where are those questions and recommendations? Ah here they are” Nelson went on, although never actually showing the papers to Chip, rather he tried unobtrusively to shield them from the young man’s view. More alarm bells sounded in Chip’s head as the Admiral pulled out a tape recorder to tape the session.

“Okay the first stage, I don't think you can help me with this bit very much, it is centred on domestic abuse within service families and whether there is adequate support for the families of servicemen. And as you don't have a family then I don't think you can speak from experience on this one and that is what I am looking for here, a younger man’s informed take on things. Right next we come to alcohol.

It has been suggested that if alcohol was available within limits on board ship for off duty enjoyment many of the sailors wouldn't over indulge so much on shore leaves therefore not getting themselves into so much trouble in foreign ports and tying up such expense with the JAG office having to defend them should the disturbance result in serious charges?” Nelson looked up at Morton to hear his reply, even though this question was only setting the stage for the real question he was burning to have answered.

“Well sir, that is really hard to answer. As you know we have a very limited amount of alcohol in the Wardroom for special circumstances and it has never causes problems. Still I think they should modify their question to include narcotics as well as they can also be a serious problem, often worse than alcohol abuse? But to answer their question, in the Navy itself they tried to regulate drinking many years ago but that seemed too hard to police and often led to men who didn't drink trading their rations with others who did resulting in drunk unfit sailors hence the issuing General Order 99 in 1914. I do believe that the Australian Navy, which did have a limited drinking policy for many years, has also implemented a dry navy policy? Accordingly I must say I still advocate a dry navy, when so many people’s lives are often held in a single persons hand, you need to be sure they are capable enough to be there even more so now with modern technology and weapons being as they are. As to sailors over indulging, I hate it that many see us so stereotyped. Not every sailor hits port, hits the bars and ends up rolling drunk. I feel that the committee members who think this are the ones in need of an education and a change in their perspective sir. And if you want my opinion they probably spend just as much government money on these stupid inquiries as JAG lawyers do defending sailors arrested for D&D. And for those sailors who do develop troubles the CAAC are a great help.” Chip told him rather vehemently.

Nelson was pleased, not only had he predicated the answer his XO would give but he had succeeded in getting the young man totally off guard.

Now for the actual real reason for Nelson’s probing. “Okay, so noted. By the way I happen to agree with you one hundred percent lad. Next. It has also been suggested that we still tend to persecute various individuals and groups. So if you could tell me if you agree or disagree and the reason for your particular opinion, that will help get an idea, okay?”

“Okay sir, shoot” Chip answered really getting into now.

“Discrimination again women?”

“Still a bit of a problem in some areas of the navy I'll admit but sometimes certain women themselves don't help the cause with their demands to be treat as equals when some really want to use the issue as a chance to push themselves up the promotional ladder in front of men who may have put in more years and worked harder but don't have committee and congress persons backing their cause. Of course I am not saying that all women are like this, but just as with everything else it only takes a few to blacken the rest.”

Without commenting on the answer the Admiral continued with his questions.

“Discrimination to ethnic groups?”

“Respect for all citizens should be adhered to at all times. We fully accept responsibility for demonstrating this personal respect toward all Navy members without regard to race, religion or gender. We teach all crewmen to recognize discrimination, and expect them to take positive steps to eliminate it. We recognize the importance of a Navy that reflects the diversity in gender, race and culture of our nation, and we seek to ensure representation from this diversity in all ranks and ratings. Duty assignments, advancements and promotions must reflect the objective of equal opportunity.” Chip finished sounding more like he was quoting from the manual that from his own beliefs.

“Ah yes, I really wanted your opinion Chip, you may have well quoted the entire Naval Policy on the topic, you only left out one or two sentences.” Nelson admonished.

“That is my opinion sir, that it also happens to be Naval policy is beside the point, don't you think?” he countered.

“Very well but for these last few questions could you try and be a little more innovative please?”

“Yes sir”

“Good, next. Fraternization?”

Chip still none the wiser as to his boss’s motivations felt a little uneasy, this question was hitting just a little too close to home for his liking. He had to fight to maintain a professional bearing in the face of Nelson’s scrutiny.

“Regs state that personal relationships between senior officers and their subordinate ranks within the same chain of command, or between officers and enlisted personal is unprofessional. The problems that can emanate include favouritism or merely even the perception of favouritism as such it can be detrimental to the service” Chip finished now staring at the wall to the right and just behind the Admiral’s head as was proper when addressing a senior officer. With the questions having such a close bearing on his own relationship with Lee, Chip was terrified of giving themselves away until Lee was a little more secure in their relationship so he had gone from being a friendly fellow officer to regulation subordinate in Nelson’s presence, anyway. 

The Admiral had expected some change but nothing as dramatic as this.

“Ah Chip, relax please? This is not some evaluation board you know, and I thought I asked you for your opinion. All you have done is altered and omitted a few words here and there but basically you have once again duplicated navy policy. Now please, you have a good mind son, surely you can utilize it a bit better than that? Remember it’s not often you get to honestly tell the Brass what you think of policy”

“Very well sir” Chip slowly replied trying to get his anxious thoughts into some kind of order, at the same time silently grasping for some way to justify his relationship with Lee even though Seaview wasn't technically a navy sub.

“I would have to say that fraternization between officers and enlisted crew within the same CoC is definitely not a good idea and should not be accepted. There are just too many difficulties that can arise for both parties, not only during the relationship but also afterwards should the relationship break down. As for relationships between officers in the same CoC that’s hard to say sir. I would tend to think it would depend on the two people involved and their attitude to their duty. Provided they could always maintain a professional demeanour while on duty and refrain from any overt physical or verbal displays when at sea….” Chip stopped speaking. His own words echoing back in his mind, flashes of his teasing of Lee melding with the words, he finished off his sentence with the words “or on a base”.

Remembering where and with whom he was he quickly added a codicil to his answer.

“Still I have been out of the regular navy for so long and have gotten so used to our way of doing things that I may be a little out of touch with workable on board procedures. We already know that what works excellently here doesn't always work in the regs.

Silence met his answer for what seemed like forever until the Admiral smiled at him and continued. Secretly Nelson was extremely pleased that his little ruse was working so well.

“That’s better Chip. I need your input not the Navy’s, which I already know quiet well. Okay lad we are getting there only two more questions to go.

“The committee feels that not enough is being done to combat sexual harassment as the number of cases seems to be on the incline. How do you feel about it? Have you noticed many sailors, enlisted or officers who have had their person violated either by unwanted physical contact? I think groped or copping a feel are the two terms most commonly used, or verbal implications and such?

The colour drained from Morton’s face, this questioning was going somewhere he was sure of it, the OOM had asked the question simply enough but the emphasis he had placed on certain words gave the game away.

“Sexual Harassment is in direct violation of the Navy’s high standards and integrity and will not be tolerated on any level. And all cases of sexual harassment will be dealt with in a swift…” Admiral Nelson cut his Exec off before he could say anymore, raised his hand in a halting gesture.

“Mr. Morton, you’re doing it again!”

Looking at his boss knowing he wasn't going to get out of here until he finished the stupid questionnaire, which he was now beginning to doubt even existed, he took a deep breath and tried to answer the question. Just as he opened his mouth to speak it dawned on him why this question was included in the ‘interview’. *** Oh Shit, I wonder if he was seen me feeling up Lee at some time, and as Lee never reciprocated he may think I am harassing my Captain sexually. So that what this is all about? Is he giving me the chance to explain or to confess my indiscretions? *** Chip speculated.

“Well sexual harassment is always going to be a problem I think sir. For many men they are raised to believe that females are just the ‘little woman’ who should be at home cooking dinner, others are from cultural backgrounds that despite being American born still adhere to their specific beliefs that women are second-class citizens. These types of men will always have a hard time accepting ranking females and more often than not choose the easier way to humiliate or harass them, sexually. Again, many women and a few men cause a lot of problems themselves when they send off conflicting signals. What might not evoke a Red Light warning yesterday will today? Just where do you draw the line? I know that many of the cases are legitimate but a good deal of them are either false accusations, confused lines of communication, or people believing they have witnessed unwelcome advances towards others. I think provided each case is investigated on its own merits or lack thereof, without any whitewashing the problem may just become manageable in the near future.” Chip said looking directly at the Admiral hoping he had got his message across. ***No I have not harassing my Captain and friend, look a little further into the matter before you make any rash judgments. ***

The Admiral seemed to be considering what he said, weighing the words and the meaning beyond the words very carefully, yet he did not seem to be getting angry. By now Chip had expected the legendary Nelson temper to be rousing itself as it was a well known fact that he would protect his Captain from all comers, including his friend and possibly lover. Curious indeed.

“Last question Chip, then you can go and assist Lee with his paperwork. This problem has been well publicized and has drawn quite a bit of attention from various groups. Should homosexuals be allowed in the navy and are we too discriminative to gay people?”

***Fuck! The Old Old Man does know, at least about me, I'm sure of it now. Frigging questionnaire my ass, he was just on a hunting trip to draw me out. But does he realize the Lee is my lover, that’s the big question? Got to tell him something if just to get out of here and get to Lee, let him know. May as well burn all my bridges and tell him the truth, he said he wanted my opinion. If he is going to fire me for being gay I may as well have my say beforehand. ***

“Personally sir, I can't see why gay people can't be admitted. Again it comes down to that stereotyping I mentioned earlier. Why do people assume that all gay men are effeminate? Or only think of seducing every other male around? Gay people can have just as strong ambitions as straight people, sometimes even more so as they have twice the hurdles to clear. I mean let’s face it sir, no one has any idea how many men already serving in the forces are gay? For that matter let’s bring the issue a little closer to home, sir. Do you know how many of Seaview’s crew are gay or bisexual? Which brings up another problem, do you sign up a bisexual simply on the premises oh whom he or she sleeps with someone of the same sex, or for the job they can do? Would you rather rely on a straight guy to back you up in a tight spot even though a gay guy can do the job even better? I don't know about you sir, but I would go with the best person for the job regardless of whom they sleep with. And if no one made a big deal about his sex life, it wouldn't be such a problem with the rest of the guys, would it?” Chip ceased talking as the thunderous reaction he was expecting had failed to appear. Looking at his boss, he placed his elbows on the desk he rested his chin in his hands he saw the slight smile begin to appear and the brightness in the eyes was a dead give away.

“Sir, you know don't you? That’s what all this was all about wasn't it? The so-called questionnaire was just a backdrop to mask your little inquisition about my sex life, wasn't it? You know sir; I respect you, Seaview and the crew too much to do anything I thought would bring shame and disgrace. But all the same you didn't need this charade you know, you could have just asked me? I would have told you, you know?” Chip told him a little sadly.

Nelson held his hand up to once again pause their talk as he went outside shutting the cabin door, leaving Chip totally in the dark as to what he was doing. Seeing Patterson along the corridor, probably doing valet duty, Nelson motioned him over to give him a message for the Captain, asking him to go and prepare FS1 for a short maintenance flight and that he would join him in a few moments.

With the Captain waiting in FS1, unbeknown to the XO, Nelson had managed to keep them separated so they had no chance of getting together and comparing notes, as he wanted to put the same or similar questions to his Captain in order to gauge his answers as well. 

Returning to his cabin, Nelson gave no indication of his mood.

“I apologize Mr. Morton, maybe I should have asked you directly but it has been my experience that when this issue has been raised with others, honesty is often the last virtue to be employed. I should have known you would not be like that. So in plain English, lad, are you bisexual?” he said.

“No sir, I am not” seeing Nelson’s confusion he clarified his answer before things got out of hand.

“I am a homosexual sir, I have dated many ladies, I have always enjoyed female company but I do not sleep with females at all sir, my sexual tastes are only for men, and always have been.” Morton replied candidly. 

“I see, thank you for your honesty, Chip if you don't mind I have one final question for you for now. Do you currently have a lover?”

“Sir, I don't think that is any of your business. Now if you are going to fire me just say so? Permission to leave sir?” Chip stood, once again the proper naval officer.

“Mr. Morton, Chip, you are far too good an Exec and friend for me to lose. I have no intentions of firing you son, you have kept your lifestyle discrete all these years, I would ask that you continue to do so please. Thank you, you can go. Oh and if you don't mind could you take this report down to Jamie in Sickbay? Thanks lad.” Nelson dismissed the young man cheerfully.

**********

Climbing down the ladder into FS1, Nelson armed with a few again useless sheaves of paper and a tape recorder greeted his friend already seated at the controls awaiting his orders.

“Okay Lee, take her out and put her through her paces.” The Admiral told him.

“Yes sir, but I am a little puzzled about why? My baby is fine, her maintenance is always kept up and she was checked out just before this cruise started!” Lee said, rather puzzled.

“To tell the truth Lee, I have been cooped up with so much seaweed in the labs for the past few days I wanted a change of scenery. Now the Brass wants to pick our brains and I thought I'd blow the cobwebs out as we tackled it.” He laughed.

“Tackled what, Admiral? You know I don't mind taking out the Flying Sub, but what does the Brass want now?” Crane frowned.

Oh just some questions and accusations a new committee has levelled at the Armed Services. And without giving his Captain a chance to think he began firing the same questions at him. He was not at all surprised when the answers all but mirrored his Executive’s earlier replies. Right down the line but it was when he came to the last two questions that Nelson noticed any sort of deviancy from Chip’s replies. Lee’s feelings on sexual harassment were a little stronger and less lenient with any perpetrators than Morton’s were, but that he attributed to the difference, albeit slight in their ranks. As Captain, the man whose word is law onboard, the alleged persecution of others must be taken seriously. But the most interesting thing Nelson noticed was that Lee had absolutely no idea of the subliminal query within the question as Chip had. That led Nelson to believe that Lee was well aware and accepted Chip’s sexual approaches he had seen. There was no question of sexual harassment on Mr. Morton’s part. Good, that was one problem he would not have to resolve.

There was now just the last big question to ask. Nelson however, knew what the answer was going to be, his last questioned implied the answer, but he had to ask, had to hear the words for himself. As soon as he mentioned homosexuality, Lee’s reaction was erratic, his control of FS1 momentarily wavered as he banked her too sharply, and his eyes darted around the cabin or out the window anywhere but at his boss. His mind groped for the words but they came out as a stuttered garbled mess.

Lee could never lie well to the Admiral and it was even harder still at the moment for although he hadn’t actually asked Lee if he was gay with his probing questions he may as well have as far as Lee was concerned. The sweat beginning to gather on his forehead another dead giveaway that something was amiss.

The Admiral, noticing his young friend’s composure, or rather lack of it, knew he had his answer and decided to take pity on him, giving him an out.

“Are you feeling alright lad, you don't look too well? Give me the controls I'll take us home and you can go and get Jamie to check you out; you might be coming down with something?” The Admiral said.

“I'm fine sir really, probably just ate something that didn't agree with me. I don't need to see Jamie, really. I'm off duty now I'll just rest in my cabin awhile.” Lee promised releasing the controls.

“Okay lad, but don't be doing any of that mountain of paperwork in your office and to make sure you have peace and are not tired out any further I'll keep Mr. Morton out of your way so you can relax” Nelson chuckled

Now Lee was confused, mountain of paperwork, he hardly had any he did most of it last night? And why keep Chip away from him? Chip doesn't tire me out just frustrate me… ** OH NO!! Dear Lord! He can't know about Chip and me? He can't! But he does doesn't he? He’s going to kill me…. Us…. we'll both be unemployed as soon as we have berthed Seaview at NIMR, or even at Pearl, he can fire us in style at COMSUBPAC. Shit it'll be hard enough facing just him but him and Jiggs Starke together. Oh I think I'll just lie down and die right now. *** Crane said nothing further as the flying sub docked and the Admiral dismissed him to get some rest.

Chip had just come on duty as FS1 radioed in informing the ship that they were commencing docking; he was royally pissed that Nelson had once again outmanoeuvred him. Taking that report to Jamie had only been a ruse, he now knew, to get Lee away from him before he could warn him of the Admiral’s suspicions and to help prepare him against betraying himself and possibly supply him with some ready made answers in order to satisfy Nelson’s probing. Now as he watched his lover climb up the ladder and enter the room he could see the shock and fear plainly visible on Crane’s face. He wanted to go to him, to help him but one look from the Admiral warned him to stay where he was. Yet when Nelson turned his attention back to the Captain, Chip could only see concern in his manner. He draped an arm around Lee’s shoulder as he directed him toward the spiral staircase and on up towards his quarters. A few minutes later the Admiral approached Morton and told him not to disturb the Captain for anything short of an emergency and then went and sat himself in the Observation Nose to ostensibly catch up on some work but Chip knew he was really keeping an eye on him, so he couldn't go and talk to Lee. He thought the situation must be really bad if he was keeping them apart. Little did he know that he was really separating them for a short time to think over the situation and decide what he would or should do about it, if anything? And Lee could do with the rest anyway as he was always pushing himself too hard when at sea, so his actions really served two purposes.

About half an hour before Morton’s shift was due to finish Nelson stood and made a big show of leaving, informing Chip that he would be with the Captain if he was needed, but that he would prefer not to be disturbed. He really headed to his own quarters; he only wanted to stop Chip from charging up to talk to Crane until he felt the time was right.  
**********  
Enough samples had been collected from all the designated areas to keep not only the Admiral but also all of his fellow scientists happy for weeks, maybe months to come once they returned to Santa Barbara and the NIMR labs. Now the commanders of the ‘gray lady’ had to attend a summit with the Brass at COMSUPAC in Pearl Harbor for which she was now on course, all ahead two-thirds.

With everything shipshape in his lab and knowing he couldn't start any serious research until returning to NIMR. Harri decided it was time to solve his other little worry. The time had come to sit his ‘boys’ down and talk, frankly, about what was happening between them.

Nelson was a man of the world being well travelled and had experienced such a varied sampling of cultures that he could honestly say he was truly open-minded. He could accept many eccentricities and lifestyles including homosexuality. Oh he knew the navy frowned on such relationships and he could see the difficulties and dangers such sexual liaisons could cause especially in such close quarters as in submarines. He knew the standard joke that had been circling the Navy for as long as he could remember, the one that said’ That on each patrol 100 men went down and 50 couples came back up’ but most of the time it was said out of sheer jealousy, the submarine service being somewhat elite. Also the confines of an Attack sub where the only privacy you could find was the rack you used for six hours before the next occupant climbed in made such relationships near impossible. Of course the Seaview wasn't a Hunter/Killer having much more room, more room in fact than the largest SSBN and Crane and Morton each had their own comfortably sized quarters there was still the other major ship board problem to overcome. Gossip. When men are trapped for weeks at a time cut off from everything gossip soon becomes a daily staple for the crew and the Seaview’s grapevine was the fastest he had ever seen in or out of the navy. 

He had already decided that for him personally he had just about accepted Lee and Chip’s relationship although he knew it wasn't that simple. The next few questions he had to consider were how would his crew and the staff at NIMR take it should they discover the truth?

It was always difficult to put yourself in someone else’s shoes and to do it en mass was even harder, his crew were so different in many ways their backgrounds, their religions and philosophies and yet were so alike in many other ways. A good deal of them were ex-navy with a lot of the younger men never even finishing their original hitch before Nelson offered them a position and arranged for their transfers But that’s not to say they were all gung ho military types as just about the entire crew preferred his ‘New Navy’ more relaxed approach to running the boat. In fact the last person to be converted from the rigid ‘Old Navy’ rule was one Captain Lee Crane.

That the Captain and the Exec were loved and respected by their whole crew was undeniable. Would the crew really care if they knew the Captain was bedding the XO? That was hard to say. If they were screwing around at sea during a mission they might feel somewhat insecure wondering if their officers’ minds were where they should be but if they knew Lee and Chip were just sleeping together on shore off duty, then Harri believed his men would wish them well. Mind you, half of the female staff at NIMR might have a tough time accepting it and not a few would break down and weep at the thought.

Nelson chuckled, thinking about how much fun it would be in the future to watch the boys trying to extricate themselves and politely avoid the ladies clutches now he knew that none of them stood a chance of trapping the lads into the holy state of matrimony.

This still left him with a problem. He wasn't contemplating four people, two couples The Captain and Exec, Lee and Chip But the men and their positions combined. Therein lay the seat of the problem.

On the personal side he was really worried that Chip was going to end up hurting Lee. He may be the Captain and very good at his job, but he also had such a vulnerable side to him at times and Nelson knew his Exec was aware of it as well. If only he could be sure that Chip wasn't using that to influence Lee? Nelson needed to know if Morton was what, who, Lee really wanted, needed. What else could he do now than to ask them both right out? He had tried everything else. He would face the so-called moral issues and regulations later, first he had to know if their relationship was for the long term or if it was just going to be a torrid affair from which he himself may just have to pick up the pieces afterwards should things fall apart. This is what Nelson feared, that Chip being the more experienced of the two in this, as he was sure Lee did not often, if ever, indulge in loving men, might only see his Captain as some form of conquest, that once attained is no longer as desirable.

***Enough thinking in circles there was only one way to find out for sure. *** He placed a ship wide call for Crane and Morton to lay up to his cabin and quickly enjoyed a quiet cigarette before his Captain arrived to lecture him on the evils of smoking. He was also trying to figure out just how to broach the topic with them. Knowing that Chip was coming up from the Control Room on B Deck and that Lee would be approaching from the opposite direction along the corridor of A Deck that would give them little if any time to confer before he got them together in front of his desk. 

Crane had already opened Nelson’s door as Morton approached from behind too late to catch Lee privately and pass on a few words of warning. He was really worried about how his Captain was going to take the news that their Admiral knew of their relationship. Speeding up a little to catch up with Lee they both ended up stood to attention side by side at the large desk.

Chip did not have to worry about the revelations coming as a shock to his Captain, Crane had known the Admiral for long enough now to know that something was up. On the desk sat three cups and a fresh pot of coffee along with three generous glasses of scotch. This was a dead giveaway that Nelson wanted to discuss something important that might not bode well for all concerned. Add that with the inquisition he had experienced earlier in the guise of the questionnaire and he knew that somehow his boss had tripped over the truth about himself and Chip.

“Sit down gentlemen; I won't keep you too long” The Admiral ordered them, his tone giving nothing away. His temper may be legendary but he could also play his cards close to the chest if need be.

Crane looked at Morton, Morton looked at Crane. Their eyes met, each telling other the same story. ***He knows about us. I love you. We have each other; we can get through this, together. ***

Before they had even sat down Crane could not face the thought of putting their love under a microscope, not even for a man he had come to think of as a father. Taking the initiative, he reached over and took Chip’s hand in his own, took a deep breath and addressed the Admiral.

“I think you already know, but just in case you don't I have entered into a homosexual relationship with Chip. I'm sorry if you don't approve, but I have fought my heart too long on this. I love him and that’s all you need to know, sir.” Lee Crane told him, looking him directly in the eye, no hesitation, no regret, nothing.

“Sir, you already know I am gay, you asked who my current lover was but you knew then didn't you? Well just to set the record straight, yes Lee is my lover, he has been my lover in my heart since Annapolis where I first fell in love with him. He has been the lover of my body since the end of our last mission some weeks ago. I would never do anything to hurt him, sir you must believe that” Chip stressed, adding to his lover’s address.

Suspecting, even knowing something was a lot different from having it spelt out in front of you in black and white. Taking his scotch and downing it in one go. He took in what he had been told. Pouring the coffee, offering one to each man in an attempt to disguise the silence gave him some time. He knew he had to weigh his words carefully before he spoke. At least he knew now that Chip wasn't leading Lee on if he could be believed and somehow he did believe him. *** So he has loved my young Captain since the Academy, well I wonder what my lad has to say about that? Okay Harri, need to know just how committed they are. It’s time  
to play devils advocate for a bit I think? ***

“That’s all good and well, but did you think of the consequences of your little dalliance at all, either of you?” Nelson wanted to know.

“Of course we did, do you think we would ever do anything to purposely hurt you, Seaview or NIMR?” Lee told him his temper becoming a little unravelled as he continued.

“Speaking personally Sir, and this is probably telling you more than you need to know, but I have loved and wanted Chip since I was a cadet also, but I fought my own desires, originally out of fear and ignorance of that side of my nature, but later out of respect for my ambitions. Sir I can't fight my feelings anymore, I've wasted too many years living half a life, I won't settle for that any longer. And well sir, if you feel that I have brought this boat or yourself into disrepute then you'll have my resignation as soon as we reach Santa Barbara because I will not leave Chip, not even for you. I love Seaview, you know that but she can't fullfill me, she can't cherish me like Chip can and to be blunt, sir, she can't make love to me like he does and I need it all. Now if you don't mind, at present I am still the Captain and I have duties to see to.” With that Lee rose motioning for his Exec to stand as well.

Chip was astounded; he couldn't believe what he had just heard, oh he knew that Lee was in love with him but he never realized the depth of his feelings, to risk losing Seaview and his bond with the Admiral. Could Chip do any less?

“Sir, if you accept the Captain’s resignation then I'll be tendering mine also. Where he goes, I follow like I have from the very beginning” Chip gazed at his lover as they smiled lovingly at one another, still holding hands, oblivious almost to the Admiral sitting in front of them.

“Fine, you've both had your display of pride now please sit down shut up and let me talk. You had me on side all the way, right until that last bit. Yes I had figured it out, discounting regs and other issues aside, just between the three of us I was a little shocked at first, I am trying to get used to it though. And if we are being totally honest here I was also worried that you Chip, were, how shall I say it, just after a good time? ”

Both men bristled at the slight and began to argue but he hushed them with a swift motion of his hand.

“I know, I know I was wrong I can see that now. I just wondered how you Lee seem to only just be investigating certain sides of your nature; I thought you may only be experimenting and was worried it would cause you problems later. Again I can see there is a reason for your actions. So I believe you love each other and will both leave if I try to interfere, very noble gentlemen. I was all for accepting it until you stood there lost in each other’s eyes right in front of me. Now my fears have returned. How do I know you won't do that at a crucial time in some operation, or in trying to protect each other you'll put others at unnecessary risk? This is my dilemma gentleman, not the outside world at the moment. Can you guarantee to me that your love affair won't interfere in your positions as Captain and Executive Officer? That’s pretty big to ask isn't it? And I am not sure there is an answer gentleman.” Nelson had now laid all his cards on the table.

“Admiral, I think we both know in this life there are no guarantees. I am Captain of this vessel; I have never shirked my duty for anything or anyone. All I can say is that I hold my responsibilities sacred, sir even when your life has been at stake I may have wavered but have always held fast. My feelings for Chip will be no different; it can't be much harder to send your lover into danger than your best friend or someone whom you have strong familial feelings for. I can't, won't live on ‘what ifs’ anymore.” Lee finished a little embarrassed at voicing his feelings for Nelson even if they were a little veiled.

Chip turned to face his boss as he thought about what he could possibly tell him to quell his fears.

“Sir, you may not believe me, but to me our uhmm ‘consummation’ has only added a physical element to my love for Lee. How can following his orders, watching him go off into possible danger be any more difficult for me now then it was beforehand? I have already told you, I have been in love with him for so many years, and my indulgences may have changed but not my feelings.

Watching, glancing from one to the other Nelson could no longer deny their devotion and he could never deny their dedication to each other, himself, Seaview and her crew. From a personal point of view he couldn't fight their relationship, in fact looking at them now he was pleased that they had finally found some happiness in their stressful lives or in their sparse off duty downtime.

“Okay gentlemen, not that you need it but you have my blessing, but, there’s always a but isn't there? I must ask that you continue to behave beyond reproach on duty, and in public, that includes in front of crewmen and NIMR employees. We can't afford for this to get out as others, we all know who, will not be as tolerant as I. One thing, with your permission I would like to tell Angie about your relationship. She is as you know completely discrete and in the best position to hear of any gossip doing the rounds and instigate damage control if need be. Also she can herself help to seed some gossip in the right place to throw anyone off track. Okay?” Nelson said refilling his glass.

After glancing at each other Crane and Morton both nodded in agreement.

“Fine then” picking up his glass to raise in a salute “to your happiness, gentlemen” Harri toasted them.

A blinding smile lit up Crane’s face as he finally allowed himself to believe that all would be well. Morton’s happiness was as equally obvious as they all drank deeply of Nelson’s best malt scotch. Nelson was pleased with how his little talk turned out. Prior to this he thought he was going to have to warn Chip privately not to hurt his young friend but realized now there was no need; Chip would die rather than hurt that young man.

Saying a silent prayer hoping that they between them they could keep things discrete, that no one would stumble over it as he himself had until general regulations and tolerances would better accept their love. Speaking of which, they were on their way to Pearl Harbor and the COMSUBPAC Conference, maybe if they got their in good time, before the opening schedule he could afford for the pair to have a little privacy as a nice treat to help them celebrate their union.

“Admiral, if you don't mind, why hand me and I now assume Chip all that crap about questionnaires and such? Couldn't you have just asked me?” Lee wanted to know

“That’s more or less what our XO here said to me. But the questionnaire is not ALL crap as you so eloquently put it. The Brass has asked me to compile a report for the Pentagon and various committees on the topics I sounded you both out on. I fully intend to include your viewpoints. I firmly believe the opinions of the younger servicemen and women should also be investigated if we are to make any progress. Now share another drink with me gentlemen then you can be off while I go over the itinerary Starke’s had sent. 

 

Back to The Present: Hawaii

Yes a lot happened has changed a short time all right.

Nelson’s thoughts returned to the present as the car they were travelling in reached the hotel assigned to them during the conference. Yes it had certainly been a very interesting cruise in more than one aspect. Very informational, indeed he smiled to himself.

After checking in, Nelson apologized to Crane and Morton explaining that he wouldn't see them for most of the day due to meetings he had to attend, at the same time reminding them not to forget to be at the 11.30 am meeting as ordered. He would also miss having dinner with them as Admiral Jiggs Starke had made reservation for a few friends at a restaurant near by to catch up on things before the conference so he told the men to enjoy themselves for the evening before heading off to his suite to get ready. As he walked away he smiled knowingly as he was sure his young friends would be enjoying themselves immensely.

Not really surprised by this news the pair went to check out their own accommodations. Looking around the rooms both were quite pleased with their section of the executive area. It was made up of a large sitting room with two bedrooms leading off it at opposite ends of the shared area.

“Wow, very nice.” Crane stated and pointed out the lock on the door to the connecting room to his partner feeling more at ease now that they knew that their privacy would be assured.

“Well it’s not the Hilton Resort in Turtle Bay, but it’s great anyway, and for the next few days it’s all ours,” he said giving Lee a quick kiss.

“Do you want to go out for breakfast or order from room service?” Lee asked

“We finally have time alone together and you ask a silly question like that? Room service my love, room service. I don't care what you order; just make sure there’s plenty of it. We need to keep our strength up you know.”

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. I'll arrange for them to send it up in about an hour or so.” he said as he went off into the sitting room to find the phone.

Chip headed straight for the bathroom, after a few weeks of two minute lukewarm showers there was nothing he liked better than a luxuriating bath, well almost nothing.

Dropping his clothes, leaving a trail all the way to the shower stall, Chip turned on the hot water and was about to step under it when he realized that he was not alone.

Leaning against the door frame, arms folded, Lee Crane seemed to be appreciating the view and was in no hurry to move.

Recognizing the hungry look, Chip slowly entered the steamy water. Once he was completely wet he turned back to face his observer still standing at the door. Running his hands slowly across his chest, suggestively, then trailing them lower and lower until he was cupping his balls with one hand and wrapping the other around his rapidly swelling cock; Chip enjoyed playing the exhibitionist for his Captain. Morton’s sensual display was having the desired effect if the absolute need in his lover’s eyes was any indication to go by.

Crane needing no further invitation and enticed beyond redemption speedily slipped out of his own restraining clothes to join his partner. Side by side they quickly soaked themselves and each other in the steamy hot water before each taking a soapy sponge and lathering and rubbing each others bodies from top to bottom, bodies that were rapidly becoming as familiar as their own.

Crouching slightly Lee washed all around Chips groin but carefully, as yet, avoiding his aroused genitals. 

However, just the sight of Lee’s glorious body coupled with the sensual ministrations he was being bombarded with was having a dramatic impact on his now throbbing manhood. Reaching down he pulled Lee back up and crushed their bodies together so tightly, taking possession of the welcoming mouth, crushing his lips to Lee’s, thrusting his tongue into the willing mouth to duel and dance and entice.

Deciding he had teased his lover enough Lee once more sank down this time kissing and licking a trail as he went. 

Pausing to nibble and lick Chip’s firm chest, cherishing the sensitive raised buds seeking attention, worrying first one then the other and back again before continuing the journey until he travelled all the way down and was now on his knees.

The scent of raw male sexuality mixed with the essence from the soap was driving Crane wild, he could not wait any longer, and he had to taste his beloved.

Knowing Chip’s sizeable cock was now rock hard with longing; needing his attention, he ran a single finger along its silky length to it’s weeping tip where his thumb slowly, maddeningly spread the leaking juices around the sensitive head. To see the straining shaft expand even further, to hear his lover’s erotic pleas was more than he could withstand as he placed a kiss on either thigh before quickly turning his attention to Chips aching balls, talking first one then the other into his mouth suckling and nuzzling them tenderly before returning his interest to the rosy jutting shaft. His tongue swirling around the pulsating sex, engulfing the entire heated length he sucked hard and deep, milking his lover with great pleasure.

Chip, leaning back against the wall, eyes closed and lost in his lovers ministrations didn't think it could get any better, until his dark haired love ran a hand across his butt, massaging then parting the cheeks before inserting first one then two soapy fingers within his yearning body. The knowing digits delved deeply, retreating again and again so ardently until just as Chip was on the threshold they brushed against that sacred sweet spot hidden within that sent Chip roaring over the edge, crying out his beloved’s name.

“Lee. Oh God, Love Lee!”

Lee lapped his fill; he drank all his lovers’ juices greedily, the warm salty cream flowing over his taste buds and down his throat as a tribute to their passion.

“That was fantastic sweetheart” Morton gasped still trembling as he came back to reality. Reaching down he helped Lee back up to his feet sighing as he felt Lee’s beautiful long fingers withdraw and desert his ass.

“Hey, you okay?” Crane asked.

“Okay? I'm more than okay, babe. But there is something else that I want real badly you know?” Chip solicited

“Name it Sweetheart” Lee countered eagerly.

Reaching down between their touching bodies Chip gently grabbed Lee’s still rigid, steel hard cock and lightly squeezed.

“I want this, Lee. I want it in me and I want it now.” Chip tempted his lover even further by turning to offer his ass to him.

“My, we are insatiable today aren't we?” Lee said before kissing and licking his way across Chips broad shoulders.

“Yes we are, especially after three weeks of being trapped on a sub with you and not being able to have you. 

Now are you going to fuck me or eat me?’ He wanted to know, pushing his butt backwards pressing against Lee’s straining manhood.

“A little bit of both, Sweetheart, a little bit of both!” Once again Lee teased the puckered opening into accepting first two then three questing fingers, Chip pushing back on his hand craving more. 

Lee, reaching over to the nearby vanity unit snagging a conveniently placed bottle of baby oil which he opened as used to lubricate around the presented opening as well as his own until now neglected cock before positioned himself to enter the tight channel.

“Do it Lee! Fuck me please?” Chip all but whimpered as he felt himself being stretched as his lover entered him, joined with him, and loved him.

Slowly at first Lee entered Chip’s welcoming body, slowly pushing deeper and deeper into his lover until his shaft was buried to the hilt. Passion and instinct took over as the two young lovers moved in concert together. Lee thrusting deep within, Chip pushing back to meet each thrust, the rhythm was instinctive, natural and above all highly pleasurable. Chip felt Lee thicken even more, trapped within the confines of his ass, even as his own cock once again swelled into aching hardness. An aching that was soon to be relieved as his lover as if tuned in to his needs wrapped a hand firmly around his shaft, stroking, pumping in synch with his own rapid thrusting. It did not take too many strokes before Chip was coming all over Lee’s hand, his now depleted seed spurting to the floor mixing with the water at their feet.

“Chip! Sweetheart! So good, you’re so hot, so tight ah God” Anything else he may have said was lost in an inarticulate cry as he reached his peak and with one final thrust came, sheathed deep in his lover’s ass, calling his name over and over in homage and love.

The lovers, totally spent barely had the energy to clean themselves up let alone anything else so after briefly drying each other off they went hand in hand to the bedroom to rest for a few minutes until breakfast arrived.

 

They managed to drag themselves out of the bed and got ready just in time to make their 11.30 meeting with Nelson, however this meeting ended up being no meeting at all but rather an informal lunch with a pack of Admirals. The details had been changed at the last minute at the whim of the superior officers adorned with gold stars. But if one Commander and one Lt. Commander felt any compunction at all about sitting down to table with Admiral’s Nelson, Starke, Parks and Johnson, the latter from ONI, they never gave any indication of it as many of the other naval officers also eating at the same restaurant glared at them with envy, wishing they too had the ear of such a powerful foursome.

The pair had tried to extricate themselves from the group as soon as was polite after the completion of the meal but one question after another was directed at them, pre-empting their retreat.

Around 2pm the party finally broke up with the Admirals going on to the Conference Hall to supervise the last minute details. Well that was their story anyway. The young pair was dismissed until their attendance was required for the first scheduled talk at 10.00 hours the next morning.

Just before leaving with his friends Nelson motioned Crane and Morton over to him, privately telling them that he had reserved a table for them at a very exclusive restaurant, all expenses paid, for 8 pm that night, explaining it was by way of an apology for the stress he had put them through and as a thank you for a job well done. 

Thanking their boss the men walked out in the glorious Hawaiian sunshine.

“So that leaves us just under six hours to kill before dinner, where shall we go? Is there anything you particularly want to see, my dear Captain?” Chip asked as a drop dead gorgeous smile lit up his whole face.

“Well as it happens I do have one or two ideas; as to where, our suite, as to what do I want to see, you naked and writhing beneath me as I screw the living daylights out of you.” Lee answered ever so calmly as if he was merely talking about the weather.

Chip gave a little whimper as his eyes told his lover that he had pushed the right button, now to get Chip back to the room and enjoy the results.

**********

Trying to appear calm and sedate, they headed back to their hotel room, which was a strain on the two young men. The avoided touching on the short taxi ride back to the hotel as both knew just the slightest contact could be enough to cause them some embarrassment. After taking a quick elevator ride they were at last alone, secluded, behind closed doors. With unspoken agreement they raced each other to their bedroom where they hastily undressed.

Lee told his lover to lie down on his stomach, which he did without hesitation. Beginning at his shoulders Lee rubbed and massaged his back with his warm strong hands, working his way down the beautiful body until his hands glided over the firm mounds of Chips’ butt, one finger traced the crack between the globes. Chip opened his legs intuitively.

“Comfy hhmmm? You like?” Lee asked

“Yes and yes” Chip murmured enjoying the pampering.

Lee just laughed as reaching between his lover’s legs he began to caress the balls by now noticing the swelling erection; Chip was fully aroused and leaking pre-come into the sheets. Bending down he kissed his lover’s exposed butt, spreading the cheeks to tease the entrance to Chip’s tight channel, first with his tongue as he laved and probed, then with his moistened fingers.

Rubbing himself on the sheets, the friction on his cock exciting him, he felt the silk covered iron hard shaft of his lover pressed up against his leg as Chip raised his butt in the air demandingly, wriggling it to make sure he had Lee’s undivided attention.

“You going to fuck me now or what?” Chip twisted his head around to gaze at his mate.

“Are you sure that’s what you want” Lee laughed teasing his friend a little more.

“Oh yes please.” The longing in Chip’s tone was so evident.

From out of nowhere Lee produced their lube as he lavishly coated his lover’s ass, delving deeply into the hot passage with two then three well coated fingers, rubbing against that sweet spot, priming Chip for what was to come, literally.

Slowly Lee entered him, gasping from the delight of being enveloped by his lover’s hot body. Gently, gradually he pushed in further. Chip not wanting to wait pushed back fully to meet him impaling himself of his lover’s engorged cock. Lee started moving his hips, in and out just barely at first then he was plunging his whole length deep within before pulling out to plunge in once again, faster and faster the rhythm built.

Chip couldn't see him though and he wanted to watch as ecstasy claimed his mate. As Lee withdrew once more Chip pulled away disturbing Lee’s rhythm completely. Before Lee could protest Chip had somehow managed to roll onto his back and spread his wide legs apart reaching for Lee’s rampant cock to place it back at his ass where he wanted it to pierce and possess him. Chip was never sure if he said the words or just thought them but whatever had happened Lee knew what he wanted. He drove in harder, faster this time, moaning and grunting as he did.

Chip watched, as much affected by the vision of the man making love to him as by the act itself. Lee, back arched surrendering to the desires of the body awash with ecstasy, his nipples erect and hard, his eyes glazed as he was fast approaching the threshold, his hand pumping Chip’s cock eliciting moans from him in between gasps for air. Then just for that moment time stood still for them and the world stopped turning. Both men climaxed together and all that existed was each other and their passion.

The spell broke; the world again encroached as Lee fell spent onto Chip’s chest. Turning on their sides Lee’s head nestled on Chip’s shoulder they lay there for a while just savouring the aftermath of their loving. Fatigue overwhelmed them as they slept, resting for a few hours before their special night began.

**********

Sitting in the exclusive restaurant Lee and Chip could not take their eyes off each other. Both were dressed to kill in fashionable tailored pants with a casual shirt, each outfit complemented by a sports jacket, Lee in hues of beige and white, Chip in blue and white and both were exquisite to the eye. Numerous ladies and a few male patrons kept casting hungry looks at the pair, and even a few had been bold enough to approach trying to wangle an invitation to join the two at their table. But Crane and Morton politely but firmly rejected all offers. Each other’s company was more than enough for the young men. The meal was delicious, and the wine excellent, what more could they have asked for. Of course that their boss paid for the whole evening only helped them to enjoy the pleasure. They talked, they laughed and just for a few hours there was no Seaview, no pressure, no stress they were merely two young lovers indulging themselves. They knew it couldn't last but were determined to make the most of it. Deciding to take a quiet walk on the beach before heading back to the hotel they walked across the road to the beach front stopping only to remove their shoes and socks before setting off across the sand.

Rounding the corner they came to a series of secluded dunes, where in the dark one was hidden from the prying eyes of the world, Chip laced his fingers with Lee’s guiding him towards the nearest dune, his intentions quite obvious. Sitting down after quickly checking that no one was around Chip took Lee’s face in his hands and brought his lips to meet those of his lover’s as their tongues encountered their counterparts and they plundered each other’s mouths. Too much; too fast. The stimulation going straight to their groins and as needful as they were they knew there was no way they could satisfy their mutual hunger while sat here on a public beach. They had to get back to the hotel and quickly. Reluctantly letting each other go, backing off from the temptation of their lover’s aroused body they stood and quickly headed for the road and a taxi for the short journey to their suite.

**********

Crane and Morton returned to the suite, after their sumptuous dinner with one glorious thing in mind, to indulge and lose themselves in each other while they had the chance, before the hectic pace of the weekend’s conference got in the way.

It only took moments for Chip to pull Lee into his impatient arms where they proceeded to kiss each other breathless. As their ardour increased so did their hot kissing, sucking on each other’s tongues, licking every reachable inch within each other’s mouth.

Stepping up the pace, Chip reached between their bodies to unbutton Lee’s shirt after which he opened his lover’s buckle and pants letting them drop to the floor. Taking Lee’s balls in one hand, Chip cupped them, gently squeezing and caressing the heavy sacs as he rubbed his other hand along the hardening cock. Lee moaned deliciously in pleasure, the sound vibrating through their lips to his partner’s mouth as they were still united in a kiss.

Trying to get Chip in a similar state of undress, Lee fumbled for the fastening of Chip’s clothes as he felt his mate’s impressive cock bulging under his constantly moving hands.

Not to be denied anything he wanted, Morton looked down to see an awe inspiring sight and was overcome with the desire to take his lover’s substantial hot hard shaft deep within his craving mouth, his throat. Pushing Lee a little backwards until he was resting against the wall for support Morton wrenched his mouth from the moist haven and dropped to his knees in one graceful fluid motion, slightly parting Lee’s legs as he descended. Not wasting anytime he began to lick his lover, running his tongue across the heavy balls before softly laving the underside of his shaft, enticingly. Lee’s hands found their way into his hair as they burrowed into his pale locks. Looking up Chip saw his lover’s eyes watching him, no begging him.

“What Lee? Is that good babe?” Chip’s husky voice asked as he paused in his ministrations for a moment.

“Oh yes, Sweetheart, you know it is.” He managed to reply as his breathing became irregular.

Chip continued licking from base the tip and back again, stopping only to swirl his tongue around the sensitive head for emphasis.

“What do you want, babe, just tell me and it’s all yours?” Chip crooned.

“You know what I want Chip, just do it, please?” he cried.

“Ah but I want to hear you say it, love, come on tell me, say it!” Chip demanded, heightening the sexual tension a little more.

“Uhhhh! Take my cock, Chip, take my hard cock in that sweet mouth of yours, taste of me, suck me. Okay, I've told you now just do it.” Lee pleaded agitatedly.

“With the greatest pleasure my love.” Chip obliged, the spoken words, the need of his partner enough to drive him to distraction. Taking the swollen erection in his willing mouth he sucked and laved eagerly.

“Yes, that’s it… Ohhhh…don’t stop now, so good” Crane moaned, trying to thrust himself deeper, faster within the damp confines of his love’s mouth, striving towards completion.

Chip, on fire with passion, moaned from the sheer pleasure of having his lover’s cock fucking his mouth was only turned on all the more by Lee’s unrestrained thrusts. It was driving him wild but he knew he wanted more, he didn't want this to end too quickly as he had other plans other needs he wanted met. Backing off suddenly, removing his mouth from Lee’s now aching manhood because he knew his lover would come too quickly if he didn't stop now, he tried to bring himself under control to continue his tantalizing to the next level.

Lee sobbed in frustration, trying to pull Chip’s head back towards his abandoned jutting cock and pleading with him not to leave him in this condition.

“Chip, OH SHIT! Sweetheart what did you stop for? Please don't do this to me? Finish me, now I need you!” his Captain begged him

“Hey babe, it’s all right, you know I love you, don't you? Well trust me I promise you won't be disappointed love” Chip hushed him, and then silently raised a hand for Lee to help him up. As he did he felt Lee’s other hand wrap around his own erection as he tried to manipulate himself to his much needed release. Pushing the offending hand away Chip admonished his yearning companion.

“No you don't, that’s quite enough of that from you.” Chip told him before dropping his moisten lips to suckle Lee’s already hardened nipples, inflaming the dark haired man even further.

“Can't take anymore, Chip. Can't even stand no more, need to lie down… bedroom… go to bedroom… Please?” He implored.

“Good idea I think” Chip breathed, rapidly getting lost in his own ravishing of his mate’s quivering body.

Chip led the way, needing to steady his trembling lover a little as he guided him to the bed, pushing him down on his back to lay fully stretched out and open to him. Standing up for a moment Chip took the opportunity to finally rid himself of the remaining restrictive clothes he still had on. As he undressed Lee once again had taken himself in hand and was stroking himself, teasingly this time.

“Are you doing that for me? Sweetheart you look so hot, PHEWWWWW. God do you know what you do to me, lying there playing with that huge cock, turning me on so bad?” Morton could not just watch any longer, reaching for something which he then threw on the covers he knelt beside him on the bed and once more took Lee’s swollen cock into his wet mouth.

Crane’s eyes closed as the sensations assailed him, moaning and thrusting in response; silently pleading with his lover for completion this time, but Chip wasn't listening he had other intentions.

Shifting position again, he put pressure on Lee’s legs until they parted for him, letting him kneel between them. Spreading them wide, raising them a little his mouth again abandoned the throbbing member as his tongue laved the full, aching balls before sucking them in between his lips, his tongue caressing first one then the other. 

Satisfied that Lee’s balls had been well loved he continued his assault as he persisted to lick across the heated flesh until he reached the bud, tempting the puckered opening, kissing and laving as he knew it drove Lee wild.

“Oh! Oh ! CHIP YES!” Lee was calling out fist pounding the bed as his head tossed frenziedly on the pillow.

The desire, the sheer look of need on Crane’s exotic features drew moans of pleasure and promise from Morton’s lips as he stopped what he was doing to reach for their lube he had placed on the bed earlier, hastily anointing both himself and Lee.

“Hurry lover, can't wait much longer” Lee cried as felt his lover position himself to enter his prepared body.“ 

I know. Sweetheart. Yes this cock of mine is what you want, isn't it. You want all of it don't you?” Chip panted, fighting now for the minimal control he would need to avoid hurting his beloved. 

“Oh yea lover, I need it bad…now. I need you all the way in my ass, lover come on… do it. “

“I need it too, my love” Chip whispered as he entered Lee’s hot tight ass in one swift stroke, before stopping for a moment for them both to adjust. It didn't take long if the delighted sounds emanating from his bed mate where anything to go by.

“Mhhhhmmmm you love my cock sheathed in there up to the hilt don't you?” Chip claimed.

Lee couldn't answer; his mind couldn't find the correct words, as his nervous system was on fire from Chip’s superb lovemaking. Instead he thrust himself back against Chip’s strokes, impaling himself, burying his lover’s throbbing cock deeper within his needy body.

Morton, knowing his lover was near the edge quickly leaned forward, nibbling first one then the other raised buds on Lee’s sweat glistening chest before taking his straining cock in hand, stroking, pumping only three or four times as a shattering climax overcame his love as his seed bathed them both

The ripples running through Lee’s body clamped down on Chip’s encased cock milking him of his life’s essence as he came deep in his lover’s firm ass.

Wrapped in a tangle of arms and legs neither man had the energy to move for what seemed liked hours. As their breathing evened out and they came back to their senses somewhat they stared deeply into each other’s eyes, knowing how special tonight had been, reading the messages of love and devotion within. Finally the silence was broken.

“Oh Chip, that was unbelievable. I thought you were out to torture me or something, but lover, you can torture me like that anytime. Thank you. Love you.” Lee told him, punctuating his words with a series of gentle kisses.

“Well you are welcome, anytime sweetheart, and believe me I enjoyed myself as your tormentor; it was such a turn on. And I love you, always will.” Chip promised.

The hour was late, the day was great, the night had been perfect but sleep was calling them both.

Looking at the clock Lee suggested a quick shower to freshen up before grabbing some sleep. They still had to attend the conference over the weekend and tomorrow night they would probably have to eat with the Admiral and various officers so their time alone would be very limited, and they would be run ragged at most sessions due to Seaview being on the cutting edge of a lot of new weapons technology.

Quickly washing each other, neither had the energy for anything further, they dried each other off, remade the bed and collapsed back in it. Once more melding themselves in each other’s arms, legs ensnared together, as close as they could possibly get, they swiftly fell asleep, their energy reserves severely depleted.

**********

Admiral Harriman Nelson had finally managed to get away from his friends to return to his suite to get some much needed sleep. Passing through the main door he wondered where his ‘boys’ were and what they were doing, for that matter he wasn't even sure they had returned as yet. He decided to check as it was getting late and they should be resting, preparing for the weekend.

Crossing the room that joined their suites he lightly knocked on their door. Crane and Morton were in such a deep sleep from their physical exhaustion that they heard not a sound. Knowing if they were out the connecting door would be unlocked Nelson gently turned the knob feeling it give way as he did. Opening the door a little he was surprised to see clothes strewn all over the floor. Knowing that both lads were very neat and conscientious led Nelson to think there may have been an intruder or burglar in the room so he entered to investigate further.

It wasn't until he entered the now wide-open bedroom door that he discovered Lee and Chip blissfully sleeping curled up together totally unaware of his presence that the truth dawned on him. Just enough light filtered into the room from the foyer to illuminate the young men without disturbing them.

Watching the two young men sleep secure in each other’s arms was proof enough that his decision had been the correct one. Seeing their faces, the sheer look of rapture, joy and contentment that graced the dark and the light features, told Nelson that he had nothing to fear about their love. Yes at first he had worried that Chip might end up hurting Lee and although it was hard to admit, even to himself, Lee was special to him, his favourite and would always be his first concern. But Chip Morton loved Crane dearly, that was plain to see now, in fact he all but worshipped the ground Lee walked on. And Lee, well it may have taken him some time but he’s finally got what he always wanted. They are happy. *** And I am happy for them*** the elder man thought

He had had a little too much to drink tonight and as a result his mind was all too weary. But Nelson was exhausted, he wanted his bed, he had a busy few days scheduled with the conference and he needed some sleep. For now, all Harri could think of was their happiness. He decided to let them be, to enjoy all life had to offer and of course enjoy each other.

Yes all was well, nothing to worry about as long as the Navy didn't find out, or the Funding Committee and provided the media didn't get wind of their love. But that was for tomorrow. He would address any of these troubles when or if they happened. Tonight he just wanted a peaceful sleep.

After whispering an unheard goodnight to his slumbering ‘boys’ curled up in their lover’s embrace he quietly left the room headed for his own bed and sleep.

The seed sown at the beginning of this journey had blossomed fully into life, its fragrant and fresh foliage healthy and headed for a long and contented life.

THE END.


End file.
